


Dans la lumière

by izanyas



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen, Minor Character Death, Real Mafia Shit, Romance, Spoilers
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-19
Updated: 2011-09-19
Packaged: 2017-11-02 22:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 22,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/374272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izanyas/pseuds/izanyas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ils verront, Reborn. Ils verront que t'es pas rien. Ils sauront que tu peux devenir le meilleur." La légende est née la tête au soleil et les pieds dans l'eau, et son chemin vers la gloire est un désordre d'ombre et de lumière.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. L'enfance

**Author's Note:**

> Je reposte cette histoire sur AO3 (bien meilleur site à mon goût que le gigantissime ffnet), où j'espère trouver de nouveaux lecteurs. À ceux qui la relisent, je souhaite bien du plaisir.
> 
> Disclaimer : Les personnages (sauf OCs mineurs) appartiennent à Akira Amano.

Abramo parlait toujours beaucoup, et de beaucoup de choses. Comme s'il cherchait à faire honneur à son nom de prophète, il semblait estimer qu'il était de son devoir d'incarner à la fois leur guide et leur tyran. Orphelin de l'ancien chef d'un groupe de mafiosi et visiblement destiné à en devenir un plus tard ― d'après ce qu'il disait, il voyait régulièrement les amis de son père, mais Fiore ne l'avait jamais vu en compagnie d'un adulte autre que les Sœurs ―, ses activités principales alternaient entre conteur et racketteur. Plus souvent racketteur que conteur.

Fiore le suivait tout de même, parce qu'Abramo était la tête et qu'il était le dernier de la file. Et parce qu'il n'avait surtout, surtout pas envie de finir comme le pauvre Eugenio. Même s'il devait avouer que tenir les bras d'Eugenio lorsque l'envie prenait à Abramo d'organiser un  _pizzo_ miniature n'était pas ce qu'il préférait non plus.

Il y avait tout de même de bons côtés. Abramo était une brute, mais pas une mauvaise brute, et surtout il était une brute avec de l'argent. Fiore bénéficiait donc, à un rythme bimensuel, d'une glace à moitié fondue achetée sur le chemin vers l'église, chose bienvenue surtout lorsque la chaleur asséchante de juillet s'installait sur le port. Il paradait avec elle dans le cloître dès que le curé avait le dos tourné, s'attirant toujours les regards mi-envieux mi-hargneux des autres enfants de l'orphelinat, et heureux que son association privilégiée avec le "tyran" lui épargnât les coups accompagnant habituellement la jalousie.

Il n'était cependant pas le plus démuni d'entre eux. Après tout, il  _avait_  un membre de sa famille encore en vie, et qui envoyait régulièrement à l'orphelinat de quoi payer sa pitance. Mais que les autres apprissent l'existence de sa tante un peu folle, logée hors de Palerme dans une baraque à moitié en ruine, lui paraissait plus humiliant que d'être pris pour un abandonné de plus. De plus, Abramo se serait méfié s'il avait su que lui aussi conservait un soutien adulte.

\- Mais toi, tu seras jamais rien, disait Abramo. Tu seras normal. Mais t'en fais pas, tu pourras me suivre quand même. Tu diras rien. T'es trop une mauviette pour ça. C'est toi que je brise sinon, de toute façon.

Fiore buvait ses paroles avec fierté et envie mêlées, ses deux pieds nus trempant dans les eaux sales de l'Oreto.

\- Je peux devenir quelque chose, protesta-t-il. Si je veux.

Abramo éclata de rire et vida sur lui le reste de la chope de bière qu'il avait réussi à trouver dans la sacristie le matin même, fourrée entre deux soutanes. Sans doute pour éviter de se forcer à en boire la fin. Malgré l'expression soigneusement raide du garçon, Fiore avait remarqué ses narines se retrousser avec dégoût. Il ne fit cependant aucun commentaire, se contentant de s'ébrouer avec un cri piteux et de se lamenter sur la tête qu'allait faire Sœur Amalia lorsqu'il allait rentrer.

Il était toujours le seul puni de leurs escapades, mais il l'acceptait sans broncher, en guise paiement pour la protection relative accordée par Abramo. À treize ans, celui-ci était le plus âgé d'entre eux, et ses relations empêchaient quiconque de s'opposer à lui. Dans son ombre, Fiore était tranquille.

\- Avec un nom comme le tien, tu peux rien faire de ta vie. Tu finiras comme Giuseppe Albanese, un couteau dans le bide, si t'essaies d'ouvrir ta gueule. Joue pas avec la Cosa Nostra, Fleurette.

Ses déclarations devenaient de moins en moins menaçantes avec le temps, mais Fiore les écoutait avec assiduité, alors même que ses lèvres étaient capables de former à l'avance les mots qu'il allait entendre.

Sa vie d'alors, bordée par les visages anguleux des Sœurs, les paroles d'Abramo et le lit vaseux du fleuve, lui semblait une place gravée pour lui à l'avance. Un quotidien confortable d'étés caniculaires, d'aubes larmoyantes dans la brume du port, de voiles de bateaux engorgées de soleil dansant dans l'air comme des jupons de femmes.

L'hiver, quand la faim les tiraillait, ils chapardaient sur les étalages des boutiques, se glissant entre les charrettes et entre les jambes des chevaux ― Fiore était toujours terrifié, mais c'était un exercice qu'Abramo adorait, et il n'avait pas le choix.

\- C'est aussi pour ça que tu seras jamais rien. T'as peur de ton ombre.

\- C'est faux !

\- C'est vrai, Fleurette. Maintenant ferme-la et ramène-moi cette tomate.

Et Fiore la lui apporta. Il avait peur, c'était vrai, mais il parvenait tout de même à trouver en lui, à chaque fois, un frisson d'anticipation qui n'était pas désagréable. Le vent humide chargé d'odeurs de poisson fouettait ses cheveux noirs, et il savait déjà qu'à leur retour, Sœur Amalia le reniflerait et devinerait ce qu'ils étaient partis faire. Il avait toujours aimé la comparer à une espèce de bête ; ses traits porcins suggéraient très certainement une ascendance animale, tout autant que sa manie de faire passer chaque centimètre carré de leurs corps sous ses narines frémissantes.

Leur orphelinat minuscule jouxtait l'église dans laquelle ils passaient chaque jour pour recevoir des cours rudimentaires de bonne conduite. Fiore ne l'aimait pas. Il était entré, une fois, dans la cathédrale, en compagnie d'Abramo. Ce dernier n'avait rien éprouvé d'autre qu'un profond ennui, mais Fiore s'était senti à la fois émerveillé et écrasé par ce bâtiment immense, dont le souffle puissant laissait respirer des effluves d'un autre monde. Rien à voir avec les colonnes délabrées et le toit en bois de la nef qu'il voyait quotidiennement.

\- Tu sais, il paraît qu'il y a un trésor, avait murmuré Abramo.

C'était le moment de partir, décida-t-il. Par un jeu habile de paroles ―  _y'a de la tarte ce soir, on peut revenir demain_  ― il parvint à détourner son attention. Il devenait de plus en plus facile de comprendre l'esprit relativement simplet de son aîné. Celui-ci se concentrait toujours sur ce qu'il avait sous les yeux plutôt que sur l'ensemble des choses, et c'était peut-être là la plus grande différence qu'il y avait entre eux.

Deux heures après, une part de tarte au citron dans le ventre et entre les mains son argent de poche du mois, Abramo avait complètement oublié l'existence du fameux trésor.

Fiore ne se rappelait rien de sa vie avant l'orphelinat. Pourtant il y était arrivé à l'âge de six ans. Il aurait dû se souvenir. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était ce qu'on lui avait dit : que ses parents étaient morts _inexplicablement_  et que sa tante avait décidé qu'elle était incapable de s'occuper d'un enfant. Non pas qu'il se plaignait. Cette femme était folle à lier.

Inexplicablement. Les gens mouraient souvent inexplicablement à Palerme, comme si les flaques de sang dans lesquelles on les retrouvait au petit matin avaient décidé toutes seules de fleurir autour de leurs corps.  _Je ne vois pas, je n'entends pas, je ne parle pas_. Omertà.

Mais tout de même, c'était quelque chose qui l'ennuyait. Les seules traces de ses géniteurs étaient les ombres immenses qu'il voyait en rêve et une impression de vide dans sa poitrine. Qui donc pouvait oublier le visage de ses propres parents ? Était-il donc véritablement au-dessous de tout ? Ce vide culpabilisant en lui était peut-être la seule et unique chose qui dérangeait son quotidien.

xxx

Il devait avoir à peu près onze ans, songea-t-il. Il ne savait plus sa date de naissance et il était trop horripilé, lorsqu'il visitait sa tante, par les dix-neuf chats que celle-ci possédait pour penser à lui poser la question. Il détestait les chats. D'une manière générale, il détestait les animaux, et se refusait à tout contact avec eux.

\- Tu es bien silencieuse, Marzia, déclarait-elle souvent lors de ses rares visites. Comment va ta boutique de chiffons ?

\- C'est moi, tatie, répondait-il en frissonnant à chaque fois qu'une queue féline frôlait ses jambes. C'est pas maman. C'est moi, Fiore.

\- Aaah, Fiore. Tu es bien silencieuse, Fiore.

\- Je ne suis pas une fille, bordel, tatie.

\- Quelle vilaine bouche tu as là.

Leurs conversations n'avaient aucun sens. Lorsqu'il ressortait de la baraque bringue-branlante, Fiore finissait même par se demander si sa vie avait un sens, ou s'il était simplement une tache anonyme de plus sur les rues pavées. Une tache crasseuse, pensa-t-il en remarquant ses mains noires et les taches brunes sur ses genoux.

Toujours était-il que ce jour-là, en reprenant sans enthousiasme le chemin qui le ramènerait en ville après deux bonnes heures de marche, sa vie changea.

C'était stupide. Il était seul, sans Abramo, sans personne pour « assurer ses arrières », juste une tache crasseuse et solitaire sur ses deux jambes maigrelettes. Mais il avait soif, et comme il passait devant un champ de citronniers, il décida d'en voler un. Ça n'aurait pas été la première fois, et il était d'ailleurs passé maître dans l'art de grimper rapidement le long des troncs minces pour chiper deux ou trois agrumes. Il se glissa entre les grillages entourant le champ et commença son ascension le long de l'écorce de l'arbre le plus proche. Il aimait l'odeur piquante et fraîche diffusée par les feuilles oblongues et incurvées, l'éclat du soleil heurtant la peau rugueuse des limons.

Un bruit affreux déchira alors le silence, ressemblant au claquement de la foudre lors d'une nuit orageuse, lui donnant l'impression que la terre tremblait et que le petit arbre frissonnait tout entier entre ses bras. Il remarqua à peine la douleur qui traversa son bras, préférant s'accrocher aux branches maigres de toutes ses forces pour ne pas tomber. _Ne pleure pas_ , s'ordonna-t-il inutilement. _C'est faible. Ne pleure pas._

Une voix grognait en-dessous de lui, une voix d'adulte qu'il ne reconnaissait pas et qui termina de briser ses illusions de courage. Il se mit à sangloter, remarquant enfin la déchirure écarlate dans sa chemise grisâtre.

\- Bordel, c'est qu'un gamin, grommelait toujours la voix. Pleure pas, petit. Pleure pas, bordel, j'ai cru que c'était encore cet abruti d'Armando qui était venu me faire marcher, c'était pas contre toi. Allez, descends de là.

\- Non, balbutia Fiore sans desserrer son étreinte.

\- Allez, discute pas. J'en ai vu d'autres, des chapardeurs, tu sais. Garde les citrons si tu veux. Je veux juste voir l'étendue des dégâts. C'est pas parce qu'on saigne pas qu'y'a rien.

\- Je saigne, répliqua-t-il, presque avec fierté.

\- À la bonne heure. Raison de plus.

Il n'aurait de toute manière pas pu tenir plus longtemps ; ses bras s'engourdissaient, et ses mains commençaient à s'écorcher contre la surface râpeuse du tronc. Il se laissa glisser au sol et baissa les yeux, cherchant à dissimuler ses larmes, tandis que l'homme en face de lui reposait à terre un fusil à l'extrémité encore fumante.

\- V-Vous m'avez tiré dessus ? s'écria-t-il avec un mouvement de recul.

\- Je te l'ai dit, je ne pensais pas que c'était un gamin. J'aurais jamais sorti l'artillerie pour un chapardeur. C'est juste que d'habitude ils viennent pas jusque-là. Ils restent aux abords de  _Palermu_. Alors j'étais surpris, tu vois ?

Sans attendre de réponse, l'inconnu empoigna son bras sans douceur et remonta sa manche, exposant à l'air libre une égratignure sanguinolente. Fiore eut un haut-le-cœur : ça avait l'air bien pire que les bleus du pauvre Eugenio.

\- Ça va, ça t'a juste frôlé. File-moi un des citrons.

Il s'exécuta en silence et profita de l'occasion pour examiner l'homme. Il devait avoir une quarantaine d'années, et son visage portait la barbe courte et rude des personnes qui passent la vie en plein air. Deux yeux d'un bleu électrique apparaissaient sous ses épais sourcils blonds. Il remarqua sur son bras un tatouage indéfinissable courir le long de sa peau, lui rappelant les immenses vagues qui déferlaient contre le pied du Monte Pellegrino. Il était allé là-bas une fois, avec Abramo.

Il frémit lorsque le jus d'un des citrons coula contre la plaie. Les Sœurs utilisaient souvent ça pour les autres lorsqu'ils se faisaient avoir par Abramo. Lui, il n'en avait jamais vraiment eu besoin. Ses égratignures, il se les faisait seul, et on lui disait toujours que s'il l'avait cherché, il pouvait se débrouiller. Mais, tout de même. Un coup de feu. Il était sûr que même Abramo ne s'était jamais fait tirer dessus. Un petit sourire brouillé étira ses lèvres.

\- T'es bizarre, gamin, déclara l'homme. J'en ai vu qui avaient plus de couilles que tu n'en auras jamais mais c'est la première fois qu'un gosse sourit après avoir failli se faire percer l'épaule. C'est quoi ton nom ?

\- Fiore…

\- Ok, Fiore. C'est pas très viril. Ça ira plus vite de t'appeler gamin. Appelle-moi Smile. C'est comme ça que tout le monde m'appelle. Smile, ok ?

Fiore sourit, un sourire inhabituel et hagard, avec la vague impression d'avoir une crampe dans la mâchoire.

\- T'étais où ? demanda Abramo lorsqu'il fut de retour près de leur coin de l'Oreto.

\- Ailleurs. J'ai chouré des citrons. Et j'me suis fait tirer dessus.

Abramo grogna, peu convaincu, et arracha avec force de ses mains les agrumes devenus tièdes.

Il échangea son premier mentor contre un deuxième. Smile l'accueillait toujours en grognant, son air renfrogné contrastant toujours avec son surnom, mais il finissait toujours par le laisser lui garder compagnie, assis à l'ombre d'un des arbres du champ, son fusil posé près de lui.

Smile racontait des choses merveilleuses, bien plus merveilleuses que les fables d'Abramo. Abramo parlait d'avenir ; Smile parlait de passé. Il parlait d'expéditions et de choses incroyables, de machines de guerre immenses, de pays de barbares et de personnes tellement riches qu'elles buvaient de l'or. Fiore essayait d'imaginer boire de l'or, et se disait que cela devait avoir mauvais goût. Il préférait de loin l'acidité des citrons.

Smile racontait, mais n'expliquait pas. Et le garçon préférait ignorer le sentiment gênant en lui, qui lui rappelait que les choses inexplicables avaient toujours un rapport avec la Cosa Nostra, et que seuls ses membres étaient connus uniquement par leurs surnoms. Le fusil reposait innocemment à leurs pieds, comme une branche saugrenue tombée de l'un des arbres, son ombre prenant parfois des allures secrètes et menaçantes lorsque le crépuscule faisait son arrivée. Il ignora tant bien que mal les inquiétudes qui serraient son cœur quand Smile lui disait de ne pas bouger, puis se levait et s'éloignait avec l'aisance d'un gros félin, se coulant entre les arbres comme l'un des chats énormes de sa tante. Fiore tentait de ne pas trembler dans ces moments, alors que l'absence du fusil sur l'herbe lui rappelait la cicatrice qui marquait son bras, et que parfois résonnait dans l'air le déchirement d'un éclair invisible. Il se frottait les jambes, la gorge nouée, en se disant que l'orage passerait.

Il retournait à l'orphelinat sans plus s'inquiéter de Sœur Amalia, Abramo, ni personne d'autre. Sa tête pleine d'histoires l'empêchait de dormir, le faisant se tourner et se retourner sur sa paillasse sans parvenir à trouver le sommeil. Alors il sortait, encore une fois, jusqu'au bord du fleuve, en rêvant de prendre la mer et d'aller voir ce pays de barbares où les gens buvaient de l'or et reposaient sur des lits de diamants.

xxx

\- Tu seras jamais rien, gamin, s'esclaffa un jour Smile en lui frappant l'épaule. Arrête de fréquenter des vieux comme moi et fais quelque chose d'intelligent avec ta vie. Va à l'école. Demande à ta tante de te payer des cours. Ça aide toujours de savoir lire.

\- Je sais déjà lire, Smile. Ils nous apprennent ça à l'église, avec cet ivrogne de curé.

\- L'église, hein ? Mais laisse quand même tomber, petit. La grande vie c'est pas pour les mioches avec des doigts fins comme les tiens. Tu te les briserais en essayant de frapper quelqu'un.

Il avait douze ans ― il avait réussi, dans un instant de courage, à demander à sa tante sa date d'anniversaire, et celle-ci avait fini par lui répondre après quelques minutes de réflexion intense. Cela faisait presque un an qu'il passait ses journées dans ce champ trop loin de la ville, dans l'odeur piquante des feuilles et les rayons paresseux du soleil.

Il avait douze ans, et il était fatigué d'entendre encore et toujours la même chose depuis ses six ans, depuis le vide dans sa poitrine creusé par l'absence de ses parents.

\- Je peux devenir quelque chose ! s'exclama-t-il. Toi et Abramo, vous dites la même chose, mais j'en ai assez ! Je peux devenir quelque chose si je veux !

\- Vraiment ?

Il s'interrompit, le souffle court après l'élévation inhabituelle de sa voix, et regarda les orbes bleues de Smile perdre toute trace de sourire.

\- Tu crois qu'un gringalet comme toi peut survivre dans le monde ?

\- Je peux, répondit-il avec entêtement.

L'homme saisit son bras avec force. Fiore regarda en tremblant le tatouage qui se mouvait sous le roulement de ses muscles.

\- Tu tiendrais pas deux secondes. Tu montres ta tête, et paf, plus personne. C'est comme ça la vraie vie. Toujours sur ses gardes, sinon c'est une balle dans la tête, un poignard dans le ventre, et on te laisse te vider de ton sang dans le caniveau. Personne dira rien. Tu sais bien que personne dit jamais rien.

\- Je peux, répondit-il en retenant les larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux. Je peux ! Pourquoi personne veut avoir confiance en moi ?

Il mit trente secondes à comprendre l'année qui s'était déroulée. Trente secondes à partir du moment où deux ombres noires se joignirent à celle de Smile, se dressant entre lui et le soleil du soir. Trente secondes, à partir de l'instant où il leva les yeux vers leurs visages effacés par le contrejour, comme couronnés de flammes.

_Endoctrinement_. Fiore ne savait pas bien d'où lui venait ce mot, qu'il ne se rappelait pas avoir appris, mais une part de lui le hurlait — le hurlait depuis un an. Un endoctrinement en douceur, façon mille et une nuits, à coups d'histoires jamais terminées, jamais expliquées, un an passé dans l'expectative d'une suite qui n'arriverait pas.

\- Il a l'air de rien, gronda l'une des ombres. Tu vas le sentir passer si je me suis déplacé pour des prunes, Smile.

\- C'est toute sa force, répliqua Smile sans broncher. Il a l'air de rien mais il a toujours une oreille qui traîne et il sait faire fonctionner sa tête. Pas vrai, gamin ? Je parie que tu as déjà compris qui étaient mes amis.

Fiore le regarda sans savoir quoi ressentir. Fierté, trahison, ou peut-être un mélange des deux. Et de la peur. La peur dont les fables d'Abramo lui avaient donné un avant-goût.

\- Cosa Nostra, lâcha-t-il en réponse.

Il l'avait su. Il l'avait su dans les instants où la façade de Smile se fissurait, lorsque ses mouvements patauds laissaient place à une aisance terrifiante, dans ces instants d'effroi où son sourire un peu trop large semblait dévoiler des dents pointues. Il les avait guettés avec autant d'impatience que de frayeur, tâtant le terrain pour déranger  _le chat qui dort_  sans jamais vraiment le réveiller.

Il avait douze ans lorsqu'il fit, à contrecœur, les premiers pas sur le chemin de la légende.

xxx

Alors que les flammes dansaient sur ses mains et que ses yeux laissaient s'écouler des larmes piquantes, Fiore songea à la contradiction. Encore un mot qui avait jaillit dans son esprit soudainement, quelque chose que leur imbécile de curé avait dû dire une fois. Ça lui arrivait trop souvent à son goût, ces mots enfouis et insensés qui s'échappaient de son cerveau comme de soudaines bulles de savoir.

La contradiction, en l'occurrence, était ces échos d'histoires qui résonnaient dans sa tête douloureuse, les pays de barbares, les lits de diamants, les immenses langues de feu vengeur que Smile prétendait connaître et affronter. La contradiction était que Smile le regardât tandis qu'il sautillait presque sur place, l'icône enflammée sautant de main en main, avec à son dos inscrit un nom déjà noirci et illisible. La contradiction était qu'il se sentît lui-même plongé au milieu de la barbarie, mais qu'il refusât de s'en extirper alors qu'il était encore temps.

Le temps brûlait tout comme l'icône, et quand celle-ci devint enfin poussière entre ses mains à vif, il était déjà trop tard pour faire demi-tour. Les paroles de Smile étaient sentencieuses.

\- Maintenant tu es notre frère, déclara-t-il avec une accolade. Donne tes mains.

La gorge trop serrée, Fiore ne répondit pas et tendit les bras, refusant de regarder trop longtemps les morceaux de chair bouffie et écarlate qui en faisaient les extrémités. Il pouvait déjà sentir dans sa gorge une bile amère s'amonceler sous l'odeur écœurante de brûlé qui avait envahi la grange silencieuse. Derrière lui, il savait que les deux hommes de la veille étaient toujours présents, figés en statues de marbre, et comme telles, complètement insensibles. Smile avait dit  _c'est les Anciens, et la seule loi que tu suivras désormais, c'est la leur_.

Le jardinier d'Ignazio Florio Junior et son frère. Même du haut de ses douze ans, il pouvait comprendre ce que cela impliquait. À vrai dire… peut-être bien que tout Palerme savait que sa puissance résidait dans les tentacules de la pieuvre Cosa Nostra. Que la famille la plus riche de la ville suçait avidement son pouvoir des entrailles de la créature. Mais personne ne disait rien. Personne n'avait jamais rien dit, et personne ne dirait jamais rien.

Et soudain se courber ainsi par peur de l'invisible lui donnait envie de vomir.

\- Faut changer ton nom, maintenant, gamin. Une fois que ce sera fait, comme nous autres, tu auras terminé ta renaissance et tu feras vraiment partie de la famille. Tu peux pas t'appeler Fiore ici. Plus jamais.

Fiore put lire dans son silence qu'il ne reverrait probablement jamais son orphelinat, ni sa tante, ni Abramo, ni personne. Il ne savait pas bien si l'absence de tristesse qu'il ressentait était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose.

Peut-être qu'il était quand même un peu triste. Peut-être que la vision de cette vieille folle seule dans sa baraque en ruine, au milieu de ses chats, attendant la venue d'une sœur et d'un beau-frère qui ne réapparaîtraient jamais, avait quelque chose à voir avec le pincement qu'il ressentait au niveau du cœur. Mais la mort de son ancienne identité avait quelque chose d'irrésistible, et les libertés qui s'ensuivraient étaient trop alléchantes. Il oublia délibérément le prix qu'il payait pour les obtenir.

Il voulait de l'anglais, comme Smile. Il voulait renforcer son lien avec la seule constante qui resterait présente de sa première à sa deuxième vie. Il voulait marquer cette rupture, effacer son passé à grand coup de chiffon, dans l'espoir stupide qu'il oublierait tout avec.

\- On n'a qu'à t'appeler Reborn, gamin. T'es peut-être une nouvelle personne maintenant, mais oublie pas qu'une vie ça arrive pas comme ça. Pour le moment… t'es rien qu'un bébé.


	2. Le maître

Les rues de Palerme n'avaient pas changé. La crasse omniprésente continuait de coller à la peau brunie des habitants, l'Oreto rejetait toujours ses eaux sales dans la mer impassible, et les maisons formaient encore un patchwork disgracieux depuis le sommet des collines. Au final, la ville elle-même reflétait les âmes qui la peuplaient ; peu importait que les apparences soient de bois moisi ou de briques impeccables, leurs fondations se rejoignaient dans une gadoue commune.

Reborn avait vécu presque treize ans dans cette ville lorsqu'il la souilla à son tour pour la première fois.

Il n'eut pas besoin de voir le visage impassible de Smile pour comprendre que c'était un test de plus pour passer au niveau supérieur, et que le visage caché sous le sac en toile ne lui serait pas inconnu.

\- Ce gamin, déclara Tony — Reborn ne l'avait jamais aimé, pas alors que leur première rencontre s'était déroulée pendant que l'homme battait un marchand en forçant la femme de celui-ci à regarder —, balance notre nom comme s'il s'agissait d'un jeu, et j'crois qu'il est temps de lui faire fermer sa grande gueule. Le bleu ? ajouta-t-il avec un signe de tête dédaigneux dans sa direction.

\- C'est lui qui frappe, répondit Smile. Le gosse est une connaissance.

Tony hocha la tête, un sourire cruel relevant le coin de ses lèvres.

Lorsque le sac fut ôté du corps inconscient étalé au sol, Reborn se mordit les lèvres pour s'empêcher de gémir, observant avec peur et nostalgie mêlées les traits bourrus de celui qui avait presque été un ami. Abramo avait changé ; son corps avait pris avec l'adolescence des proportions plus effrayantes encore, lui donnant à cet instant l'apparence misérable d'un rorqual échoué.

\- Tu sais ce que tu dois faire, Reborn, dit Smile en posant une main épaisse sur son épaule. Il a juré en notre nom. Punis-le.

La gorge serrée, il se pencha et secoua la silhouette gigantesque de son ancien camarade jusqu'à ce que ses yeux s'ouvrissent. Il attendit silencieusement que ses pupilles fussent dilatées par la peur et que son gros visage devînt moite et tremblant.

\- F-Fleurette ?… C'est toi ?

Reborn frémit. La main de Smile serrait son bras avec force, à l'endroit où deux ans plus tôt, une balle de son fusil avait déchiré sa peau.

Le premier coup de pied partit, hésitant, atterrissant dans le ventre d'Abramo juste assez violemment pour le faire grogner de douleur. Il serra les poings en envoyant le deuxième, plus fermement, puis un troisième qui fit résonner dans l'air le craquement sinistre d'une côte brisée. Il ferma les yeux et frappa à l'aveuglette, cachant dans une brutalité grandissante les tremblements de son corps. Sur sa langue se répandait une bile atrocement familière qu'il retint comme il put.

Il ferma les yeux pour ne pas voir ceux d'Abramo, terrorisés et suppliants, pour ne pas voir son visage se contusionner sous ses poings et ses pieds. Il sentait que la substance poisseuse qui collait à ses paumes venait d'autre chose que sa propre sueur, que les gouttes qui tombaient au sol à chaque hurlement de sa victime n'étaient pas dues à des larmes. Une part de lui, celle qui semblait aimer jouer avec le feu, parvenait à se délecter des craquements d'une mâchoire se brisant, d'une large main broyée sous sa semelle ou encore de la respiration sifflante et ténue du colosse déchu. Cette noirceur de son âme, dont les prémices se faisaient déjà sentir quand il s'agissait uniquement de voler une pomme sur un étalage, dirigeait à ce moment ses gestes et ses pensées, ne lui laissant à gérer que les réactions de son cœur.

En même temps que son ancien ami, c'était son ancienne vie qu'il tuait ; il assassinait coup par coup les souvenirs de la nef de bois, de Sœur Amalia reniflant leurs corps sales, de quatre pieds nus dans les remous du fleuve tandis que l'énorme soleil d'été faisait cuire leurs têtes. Le vieux port s'évanouissait avec eux dans un flot d'eau verte, de sang, du jus blanchâtre des citrons dont le goût lui picotait encore la langue.

Le titan cessa de vivre et sembla se désagréger, son corps tuméfié devenant un tas de boue de plus entachant les pavés de Palerme, trace inexplicable qu'un passant malchanceux ferait disparaître au petit jour. Reborn resta debout devant le cadavre pendant un long moment, en se disant que faire appliquer la loi du silence avait la même acidité que les limons siciliens.

xxx

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il.

Le sourire de Smile s'étira, dévoilant l'espace d'une seconde l'extrémité de ses incisives.

\- Un revolver, répondit-il. Plus pratique qu'un pistolet. Pas besoin de recharger à chaque tir. Et la taille te correspond, crevette.

Reborn rougit violemment, sachant que son mentor faisait allusion à autre chose que son mètre soixante-dix.

\- Et toi, répliqua-t-il, ton fusil est là pour compenser ?

L'homme éclata d'un grand rire et il l'observa une seconde, maussade, avant de retourner à l'examen de l'arme qu'il tenait dans son poing. Le métal de la poignée se réchauffait lentement contre sa paume. Il admira un instant la propreté de l'objet, les lueurs du soleil se reflétant contre sa surface brillante, le rendant presque aussi éblouissant que celui qui tapait sur leurs têtes. Il le leva à hauteur de ses yeux et s'en servit comme d'un miroir. Le reflet était bien plus précis que celui des vitrines ou des flaques d'eau qu'il utilisait d'ordinaire.

\- Comment ça marche ? demanda-t-il.

\- Devine.

Il grogna. Smile était toujours ainsi, à le mettre en face de quelque chose puis à le laisser se débrouiller avec. Il devait cependant avouer qu'une telle méthode finissait par l'aider. C'était parfois dangereux — comme la fois où il l'avait jeté dans le fleuve pour lui apprendre à nager —, mais il comprenait que cela leur était bénéfique à tous les deux. Il devait apprendre à être indépendant s'il voulait survivre dans leur Cause, et Smile, peu importait le degré d'affection qu'il avait pour lui, n'accepterait certainement pas de le tenir en laisse toute sa vie.

Reborn laissa ses doigts courir le long des interstices séparant les différentes pièces de l'objet. Il appuya instinctivement sur l'extrémité arrière. Un déclic se fit entendre et le cylindre central roula légèrement sur lui-même. Après un instant de réflexion, il pointa le canon vers le sol et l'examina, faisant tourner entre ses doigts la partie devenue amovible. Il pâlit en se rendant compte qu'il était chargé.

\- Salaud, grommela-t-il, tu savais que ça aurait pu m'exploser à la gueule.

Smile ricana, répétant pour la énième fois son fameux dicton,  _rien ne vaut une bonne expérience_.

\- Ce truc, reprit Reborn en triturant la parcelle qui dépassait derrière l'arme, permet de débloquer ça. Le machin qui tourne.

\- Le barillet.

\- Le barillet. Et donc une fois qu'il est débloqué, je peux recharger. C'est ça ?

\- Ce n'est pas une sécurité, avertit Smile. Si tu presses la détente alors qu'une chambre est alignée au canon, le coup part quand même.

\- D'accord. Et donc une fois que c'est chargé, je fais ça — il redressa la gâchette arrière d'un coup de pouce et secoua la main fermement, jusqu'à ce que l'une des fameuses chambres soit bien alignée —, je verrouille comme ça, et je tire.

\- Pas mal, gamin. C'est la première fois que je vois quelqu'un comprendre aussi vite. Même cet idiot de Tony a eu le temps de tirer trois fois dans le vide sans le faire exprès avant de piger le truc. Mais soyons sérieux.

Smile reprit le revolver en main et le fit tournoyer avec aisance, sans jamais quitter Reborn des yeux.

\- Tu as tué ton premier homme, Reborn. Tu as fait ton baptême. Et comme à tout baptême, il y a des cadeaux à la clé. Ça, dit-il en levant l'arme, c'est ton cadeau. Il m'a coûté mes deux yeux mais comme je sais que tu es plus malin que les autres, je m'en moque. Les autres ne te connaissent pas. Ils voient juste un gamin maigrichon sans passé et sans avenir. Mais moi j'ai vu, Reborn, j'ai vu le morveux qui est venu voler mes citrons et qui n'a pas pleuré quand je lui ai tiré dessus. Je t'ai vu tuer ton ancien meilleur pote à mains nues. Combien, crois-tu, sont capables de ça ?

Le souvenir encore frais de son premier meurtre lui brûla les yeux. Reborn retint ses larmes, conscient que les laisser couler serait un signe de faiblesse. Il ne pouvait pas se le permettre, pas alors que son mentor le complimentait. Serrant les poings, il garda la tête haute et soutint le regard bleu électrique de l'homme.

\- Je n'ai qu'une seule condition, gamin. Une seule petite règle, et ce joujou t'appartient. Une seule règle à respecter, et tant que tu la respecteras, tu seras mille fois plus fort que tous ceux qui choisissent de l'ignorer.

\- D'accord, répondit-il fermement.

Le revolver fut placé entre ses mains.

\- Tu ne pointe jamais une arme sans la volonté de tirer. Si tu as un seul doute, si tu sens pendant une seule seconde que tu hésiteras, alors tu te démerdes autrement. Je me fous de savoir si tu termines avec une jambe en moins. Ceux qui restent en vie sont ceux qui tirent en premier. Compris ?

Il hocha la tête, ses mains moites pressées contre le métal tiède, et grava au mieux ces paroles dans sa mémoire.

\- Bien. Maintenant suis-moi. Je veux savoir si tu es aussi habile que tu en as l'air avec ce bijou.

Et alors qu'ils marchaient en silence vers un vieil arbre déjà couvert de creux et d'éraflures roussies, le bras de Smile se posa sur son épaule, pesant et familier.

\- Ils verront, Reborn. Ils verront que t'es pas rien. Ils sauront que tu peux devenir le meilleur.

Sa poitrine s'emplit de chaleur, comme si un rayon entier de soleil venait d'y déverser sa lumière.

xxx

Il avait quatorze ans quand il en entendit parler pour la première fois.

\- Vongola ? répéta-t-il, coupant court aux jérémiades de Tony.

\- Vongola, grogna celui-ci en oubliant pour une fois leur antipathie mutuelle. Des connards. L'un de leurs hitmen a tué Ninno il y a deux jours. Ninno. Tu vois qui c'est ? Le gars un peu gros qui braille tout le temps.

Reborn hocha la tête.

\- Et ces Vongola ? répéta-t-il. C'est qui ?

\- Des enfoirés du continent. Des gros bonnets. Le genre qui prennent la Cosa pour un business.

\- C'est pas ce qu'on fait tous ? fit-il d'un ton neutre, sans comprendre d'où venait la colère de Tony.

\- C'est pas pareil. On fait nos affaires tranquillement. On s'occupe de la ville, des récoltes, et la maison Florio gère tout le reste. Chantier naval, théâtre, commerce, armement. Pas compliqué.

Il se tut un instant, le temps d'avaler une longue lampée de bière tiède.

\- Vongola, reprit-il, c'est différent. Leur boss reste assis, le cul sur une chaise, et envoie ses chiens tuer ceux qui sont pas d'accord avec lui. Quand il y en a. Ils sont tellement puissants que leur résister est du suicide pur et simple. Je comprends pas pourquoi Ninno est allé gueuler à leurs portes. De toute façon, Ninno a toujours trop gueulé. Ça lui servira de leçon.

\- Mais c'est impossible, dit Reborn en fronçant les sourcils. Vongola, je veux dire. C'est impossible qu'ils soient aussi puissants. Leur boss est peut-être doué, mais c'est toujours un seul homme.

\- Tu comprends pas, ricana Tony.

En réponse, Reborn sortit son revolver, un chiffon, et commença à l'astiquer. Tony frémit légèrement, à sa grande satisfaction. La nouvelle de son don pour le tir avait déjà fait le tour de Palerme, faisant la fierté de Smile et lui offrant une réputation dont était plutôt satisfait.

\- Vongola est une Famille, lâcha-t-il finalement.

\- C'est-à-dire ? demanda Reborn.

\- Nous, on est la Cosa Nostra, et on a des frères sur toute la Sicile. Mais c'est différent sur le continent. Là-haut c'est des Familles. La mafia est divisée comme ça. Et Vongola est la plus grosse. T'as pas d'alliés si tu t'attaques à eux. Si un seul homme se rebelle, c'est toute sa Famille qui y passe.

\- Il suffirait d'une alliance. C'est pas compliqué. Si Vongola est un monstre pareil, alors il suffit d'être plus nombreux. Ils sont cons ou quoi, sur le continent ?

\- Tu comprends pas, morveux, tu sais rien de rien.

Tony se pencha vers lui, son ton prenant des allures de confidence.

\- Ils sont nombreux et puissants. Comme une armée d'élite. Si tu t'attaques à eux, il t'arrive la même chose qu'à cet abruti de Ninno. Leur boss envoie ses hitmen, des tueurs pros, pour te faire disparaître. Il claque des doigts et paf, c'est comme si t'avais jamais existé. Et puis on dit qu'il a des pouvoirs surnaturels. C'est pour ça que les gars du continent se changent en mauviettes dès qu'il s'agit des Vongola. Ils flippent complètement.

Il se redressa, reprenant son habituel air mi-cruel mi-arrogant, comme si la haine qu'il avait éprouvé quelques secondes plus tôt s'était évanouie.

\- Même Florio marchande avec Vongola. On dirait peut-être pas comme ça, mais s'ils se décident à attaquer, toute la Cosa y passera. Ils peuvent prendre Palerme en deux temps trois mouvements. Alors Florio marchande. Il est pas aussi doué que son père, mais il arrive à nous laisser notre liberté. Alors pas la peine d'avoir peur, gamin.

Reborn renifla, sceptique, et rangea son arme avec le vague projet de faire part de cette discussion à Smile.

La réaction de celui-ci ne fut pas tout à fait ce à quoi il s'attendait.

\- Qui t'a parlé de ça ? dit-il en se figeant, un citron à moitié pressé entre les mains.

\- Tony. Il m'a parlé du boss aux pouvoirs magiques et de ses hitmen qui ont tué Ninno. C'est vrai ?

Smile retourna à sa récolte, une expression songeuse collée au visage.

\- Évite de prononcer le nom de Vongola au hasard, gamin. Florio croit peut-être qu'il a le contrôle, mais dans le fond on sait tous qu'ils le manipulent dans l'ombre. Je te le dis parce que je te fais confiance, mais les frères Noto, tu sais, les jardiniers de Florio...

\- Les Anciens ?

\- Ouais, eux. Eh bien l'affaire a été étouffée, mais il y a quelques années, ils ont cambriolé la maison Florio. Et tu as sans doute entendu parler d'Audrey Whitaker ? Ce sont eux qui l'ont kidnappée. Florio n'a fait aucun commentaire, mais si on y réfléchit deux secondes, c'est pas très compliqué de deviner pour qui ces deux-là travaillent véritablement.

\- Vraiment ? s'écria-t-il, le cœur battant.

\- Oui. Mais n'en parle pas, gamin. Je pense que Florio en est parfaitement conscient, et que c'est pour ça qu'il les garde à son service en se pliant à leurs exigences. Mais c'est pas une raison pour ameuter les autres. Beaucoup d'hommes haïssent Vongola de tout leur cœur. S'ils découvraient que deux de nos chefs en font partie, ce serait la folie. Tu comprends ?

Reborn hocha la tête, mortellement conscient de ce qu'une telle annonce engendrerait, et flatté que Smile lui fît autant confiance.

\- La ruine est proche, reprit Smile avec tristesse. Tony peut se targuer autant qu'il veut de faire partie de la Cosa, mais il refuse simplement de voir la vérité. L'empire Florio coule, et nous avec. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'Ignazio Junior passe l'arme à gauche, peut-être même littéralement. Pour ce que j'en sais, les hitmen Vongola sont peut-être déjà sur le chemin. Si Palerme tombe, alors c'est toute la Sicile qui tombe. Voilà la puissance de la Mafia Vongola.

\- Et toi ? murmura-t-il.

\- Moi quoi ?

\- Tu en penses quoi, des Vongola ?

Il sembla réfléchir un instant avant de répondre, pressant citron après citron sans paraître remarquer que son bol était déjà rempli de jus.

\- Ne le dis pas, avoua-t-il finalement, mais j'ai déjà rencontré le boss des Vongola. Je ne sais pas si les rumeurs sur ses pouvoirs sont vraies, mais c'est sûr que c'est un homme étrange. Si je n'avais pas su qui il était, je n'aurais jamais pu le deviner.

\- Comment est-il ? demanda Reborn avec fébrilité.

Smile se tut une minute.

\- Décalé, je dirais. Ouais. Comme si on avait essayé de croiser un lion avec un crapaud. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

Il ne voyait pas du tout, mais il se sentit une fois de plus incapable de douter de ses paroles, aussi incroyables fussent-elles.

Ce ne fut que plus tard, cette nuit-là, que Reborn se rendit compte d'une chose qui lui coupa momentanément le souffle. Il n'avait aucune idée de qui était Smile. Au final, même après son entrée dans leur Cause, il n'avait jamais eu le fin mot de l'histoire. Qui était-il ? Qui était cet homme, son mentor, et d'où venait-il ? Son corps et son regard semblaient sans âge, trop gorgés de soleil pour pouvoir vieillir, trop brûlés et marqués pour avoir une provenance précise. C'était comme s'il avait vogué au hasard avant de venir se poser dans cette ferme à trois kilomètres de Palerme, planté lui aussi dans le sol comme l'un de ses propres arbres. Peut-être que son voyage se terminait ici. Peut-être que Smile était fatigué de voguer. Peut-être que c'était pour cette raison qu'il l'avait choisi. Peut-être qu'il souhaitait un disciple pour transmettre une part de lui et continuer de vivre après la mort. Pour pouvoir prendre racine, l'esprit tranquille, et attendre que son heure arrive. Peut-être…

\- Dors, gamin, murmura une voix étouffée depuis le coin de la pièce. Tu sais bien que quand tu remues trop ta cervelle, elle fond.

xxx

 _Le déluge_ , pensa Reborn en regardant par la fenêtre.  _C'est le déluge_.

Le ciel était si noir qu'il avait l'impression d'être en pleine nuit, quand bien même l'horloge délabrée de la pièce arborait un fier midi et demi. Étouffant un bâillement, il reporta son regard vitreux sur l'extérieur. L'orage avait éclaté à l'aube, le réveillant en sursaut, et depuis la pluie n'avait pas cessé de tomber.

Il pleuvait rarement sur Palerme, et toujours à petite dose. Les averses de mars qu'il voyait habituellement faisaient pâle figure à côté des trombes d'eau qui tombaient actuellement du ciel, et qui avaient déjà commencé à inonder le parquet du rez-de-chaussée. Smile était sorti étendre des bâches sur ses récoltes récentes, lui laissant la charge de minimiser les dégâts à l'intérieur de la maison. Depuis des heures, il restait donc assis sur une chaise, plaçant des seaux aux endroits où le plafond troué laissait tomber des filets d'eau glacée et mettant à l'abri tout objet susceptible d'être détérioré par les fuites.

L'extérieur avait l'air d'un gros mélange de peinture. La pluie étalait les contours et mollissait les formes, donnant au champ l'aspect vague d'un gros tas de gadoue et d'herbe, éventuellement traversé par la tache jaunâtre d'un citron encore accroché aux branches. Il avait vu à deux reprises la silhouette noire de Smile passer en courant, une veste sur la tête pour toute protection, et lui avait adressé à chaque fois un signe de main encourageant. Mais il n'avait pas reparu depuis presque trois heures, et il commençait à s'inquiéter. Plusieurs fois déjà, le tonnerre avait grondé, très proche, illuminant le ciel et figeant l'espace d'un instant le décor sinistre des arbres ployant sous les rafales côtières comme d'immenses mains griffues.

Un grand coup résonna à la porte et celle-ci sauta hors de ses gonds. Smile s'effondra sur le seuil.

\- Il faut qu'on parte, déclara-t-il d'une voix usée en s'agrippant à lui pour se relever. Allez, Reborn. On se tire.

Reborn sentit sa gorge se serrer à la vue de la traînée écarlate qui décorait son flanc.

\- Tu es blessé, fit-il d'une voix blanche. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Pas le temps. On y va.

\- Mais…

\- ON Y VA, J'AI DIT !

Il se tut soudain, choqué lui aussi par sa propre explosion. Le visage de Reborn était livide ; il n'avait jamais vu Smile hurler sur personne.

\- Je peux pas t'expliquer tout de suite, reprit-il plus calmement. Après, promis. Pour le moment tu me fais confiance et tu me suis. Et tu gardes ton calme, surtout.

\- Ta blessure, répéta Reborn d'une voix tremblante. Laisse-moi au moins…

\- C'est rien, gamin. Juste une égratignure de rien du tout. Allez, viens.

Il ne résista pas quand le bras de son mentor l'entraîna dehors. La pluie se mit aussitôt à lui marteler le crâne, traversant ses vêtements en quelques instants et le glaçant jusqu'aux os. Il regretta pendant une seconde de ne pas avoir pris de veste. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en remarquant la présence d'une carriole inconnue devant l'entrée de la ferme.

\- Grimpe, ordonna Smile avant qu'il pût ouvrir la bouche.

Il s'exécuta en silence et regarda avec hébétude son mentor prendre les rênes avec aisance, presque comme s'il avait fait cela toute sa vie. La campagne floue défila devant ses yeux à une vitesse affolante, et bientôt ils se retrouvèrent en ville, au milieu de l'enfer. Les rues étaient bondées d'hommes et de femmes en train de s'égosiller. Ils pointaient tous quelque chose du doigt, et en levant la tête, il remarqua l'épaisse fumée noire qui envahissait le ciel.

\- Un incendie ! hurla-t-il pour couvrir les bruits de la foule.

\- Je sais ! répliqua Smile. C'est la Villa Igiea qui brûle, la maison Florio. Ces traîtres de Noto ont pris les devants et ont débuté un vrai carnage. Même la pluie n'arrive pas à éteindre le feu. Florio a réussi à s'échapper de justesse et les autres sont en train de s'entretuer comme des idiots pour trouver le coupable.

\- Quoi ?

Les Anciens, un carnage ? Est-ce qu'ils révélaient enfin leur appartenance à Vongola ? Le cœur battant, Reborn observa encore une fois la bâtisse noircie, remarquant au milieu des volutes sombres des langues orangées de feu se glisser derrière les immenses fenêtres.

\- On doit aider les autres, balbutia-t-il. S'ils sont tous en train de se battre…

\- Non.

\- Comment ça ? Tu veux fuir ? Tu veux les trahir toi aussi, Smile ?

Les yeux bleus le fixèrent un instant, et la tristesse qui les habitait lui fit tourner la tête.

\- Tu comprendras plus tard, gamin. C'est fini pour toi ici. Si tu veux survivre, tu dois me suivre.

\- Je me fous de survivre ! Plutôt crever que devenir un traître !

Il ne vit rien venir. Ni l'arrête brutal de la carriole, ni le bras de Smile le balançant sur le trottoir, ni la main de celui-ci enserrant sa gorge après qu'il eut descendu lui-même, parfaitement élégant malgré le sang qui continuait de tremper sa chemise.

\- À ta guise, siffla-t-il en resserrant son étreinte.

Terrifié, Reborn saisit son poignet et tira dessus de toutes ses forces pour l'écarter de son cou bleuissant. Le souffle commençait à lui manquer dangereusement, le faisait crachoter. Son cœur battait contre ses côtes, et pendant une seconde affolée, il craignit que celles-ci ne se brisent.

\- Tu veux crever ? Très bien. Mais ne compte pas sur moi pour te laisser courir au suicide comme tous ces cons. J'ai pas passé quatre ans à faire entrer mes leçons de survie dans ton crâne pour que tu oublies tout à la première occasion.

Il se tut un instant, son regard toujours ancré dans le sien, lui laissant comprendre qu'il ne plaisantait pas.

\- Tu choisis. Si tu me suis, tu peux survivre. Sinon je te tue ici et maintenant. Au moins ça m'épargnera la honte de voir que j'ai eu tort de te faire confiance.

Reborn sentit qu'il pleurait. Ses larmes se mêlaient à l'eau qui ruisselait inlassablement sur son visage, et les sanglots qu'il retenait désespérément lui obstruaient la gorge, l'empêchant de parler. Les paroles de Smile venaient de creuser une faille dans son cœur, le blessant plus que tout ce qu'il avait jamais pu subir. Tout ce qu'il avait perdu et gagné durant quatre ans lui sembla soudain atrocement vain, comme si l'estime de cet homme avait suffi à faire de lui ce qu'il était et que désormais qu'il l'avait perdue, il n'était plus rien.

Rien du tout. Une tache crasseuse sur les rues pavées.

\- J-Je te suis, haleta-t-il.

La main épaisse relâcha son étreinte sur son cou. Il toussa violemment, avalant voracement les premières bouffées d'air humide.

\- Un bateau nous attend sur le port. Tout est réglé. Une connaissance nous emmène à Naples. On laisse la carriole ici, y a trop de monde pour qu'elle puisse passer.

Il ne trouva pas la force de répondre, se contentant de le suivre au milieu de la panique générale. Il ne cherchait plus à comprendre. Il lui semblait que tout s'emmêlait autour de lui, l'incendie de la maison Florio, la trahison des Noto, la colère de Smile… Il était devenu impossible de discerner quoi que ce fût. L'odeur de la mer était couverte par celle des flammes, les nuages se confondaient à la fumée, et les mâts des bateaux avaient des airs de croix funéraires, comme si le port s'était soudain changé en cimetière de géants.

Un éclair invisible déchira alors l'air, et il sentit qu'on le poussait brutalement à terre. Sa joue râpa contre le sol inégal et ses mains s'écorchèrent sur un mur glissant. Il se tourna douloureusement vers celui qui l'avait bousculé, légèrement sonné par le choc.

\- Smile ? Pourquoi tu…

\- Désolé d'avoir été un peu rude, gamin, interrompit-il.

Il tourna ses yeux bleus vers lui et s'arracha un sourire. Puis son corps glissa au sol lentement, au milieu d'une flaque de sang diluée par la pluie.

\- Smile ?

Il n'y eut aucune réponse. Un froid différent se glissa alors en Reborn, lui donnant le sentiment que son corps se changeait en statue de glace, son cœur soudain pétrifié au milieu de sa poitrine. Il se releva, chancelant, et se traîna jusqu'à la silhouette de son mentor en glissant à chaque pas. Il se laissa tomber à côté de lui et l'allongea sur le dos.

\- Non… gémit-il en voyant la deuxième tache rouge qui s'étendait sur son torse.

Il pressa inutilement ses mains dessus, se mordant les lèvres jusqu'à ce qu'elles se fendent et qu'il voie son propre sang goutter, se mélangeant à celui déjà présent. L'eau qui coulait sur sa bouche était salée, irritante contre ses coupures à vif. Il s'essuya rageusement les yeux et appuya ses mains sales contre ses paupières, ravalant le hurlement qui menaçait de lui déchirer la gorge.

\- Debout, sanglota-t-il. Allez, réveille-toi…

C'était un cauchemar. Un énorme cauchemar, très réaliste, mais un cauchemar quand même. Parce que Smile n'était pas mort. Smile ne pouvait pas mourir. Il devait vivre pour être fier de lui et oublier l'erreur que son élève avait failli faire.

C'était un cauchemar de flammes, d'eau et de fumée, où il faisait nuit en plein jour et où son mentor mourait dans un cimetière de titans. Mais il allait se réveiller. Smile et lui, ils allaient tous les deux se réveiller.

\- Touchant, commenta quelqu'un.

Reborn leva les yeux sur le visage moqueur de Pietro Noto.

\- Tu as bien visé, continua celui-ci. En plein cœur. Ça nous enlève une sacrée épine du pied.

\- De rien, répondit son frère Francesco en rangeant un revolver au canon encore fumant. J'avais visé le gosse mais puisqu'il a décidé de prendre le coup… Un Gardien de moins. Plus qu'à attendre que les autres rappliquent.

Quelque part au milieu de leurs ricanements, Reborn sentit quelque chose se mettre en place. Le froid qui le statufiait commença à se mouvoir, et il trouva d'un mouvement fluide l'arme rangée sous son aisselle.

\- Traîtres, siffla-t-il avec rage. Foutus Vongola.

Les deux autres l'ignorèrent. Comme tout le monde. Comme tous ceux qui ne savaient pas ce que Smile avait toujours su.

Il serait le meilleur.

Il pointa son revolver sur une personne, pour la première fois depuis qu'il l'avait reçu. Il n'y avait plus d'arbre à l'écorce fissurée. Plus de mentor à ses côtés pour apprécier la justesse de ses tirs. Rien que le désir glacé de vengeance liquéfiant ses entrailles, la volonté de tuer qui brisait lentement les barrières de sa raison. Il pressa deux fois la détente, trop habitué au recul pour flancher, et regarda avec une satisfaction maladive les fronts des deux hommes qui lui faisaient face éclater bruyamment entre leurs yeux révulsés.

xxx

\- Ce salaud, fit une voix inconnue dans son dos. Il est mort le sourire aux lèvres.

Reborn ne prit pas la peine de réagir. Lever son visage ravagé par les larmes lui semblait un effort trop douloureux. Le ciel avait fini par percer à travers la masse des nuages, laissant luire sur le sol noyé un rayon de soleil tremblotant. Le revolver humide posé à ses côtés étincelait, aux endroits où sa coque de titane n'était pas tachée de rouge.

L'inconnu s'accroupit près de lui, laissant apparaître une masse étonnante de cheveux d'un noir de jais, assez semblable à la sienne. Son visage se tordit de tristesse en examinant le corps immobile de Smile.

\- Ainsi tu termines, vieux fou, déclara-t-il.

La solennité de sa voix déclencha en Reborn un rire nerveux et craquelé qui sembla raviver les saignements de son cœur. Il observa d'un œil hagard l'homme passer une main dans le col de Smile et y déloger un épais anneau, suspendu à une chaîne en argent.

\- Je récupère ça, continua-t-il sans paraître remarquer les sillons humides qui commençaient à dévaler ses propres joues. J'espère que tu m'en veux pas, mon vieux. De toute façon t'as jamais voulu porter ce truc. Le Boss va encore pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps à cause de tes conneries.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Reborn.

L'homme le jaugea un instant, puis tourna le regard vers les deux corps étendus un peu plus loin. La pluie avait lavé leurs visages de toute trace de sang, et c'était comme si un troisième œil leur avait poussé au milieu du front, béant et écarlate.

\- Je te remercie, au nom de la Famille, dit-il d'une voix égale. Ces deux-là étaient des traîtres et tu as fait mon boulot pour moi en les tuant. Sav est mort pour toi, et même si j'ai envie de te faire exploser la cervelle pour te le faire payer, je pense pas que c'était une mauvaise chose.

Reborn l'entendit à peine, distrait par la nouvelle pièce qui venait de se mettre en place dans sa tête.

\- Famille, répéta-t-il lentement. Vongola ?

L'autre hocha la tête.

\- Je suis le Gardien de la Tempête. Sav m'a prévenu qu'il serait pas seul. Je suppose qu'il parlait de toi.

Sav. Smile. La connaissance.

\- Sans doute, répondit-il d'une voix faible.

\- Je te laisse le choix. Tu peux rester ici si tu veux. Sache juste que c'en est fini de toi si tu résistes. Tu as peut-être tué les traîtres, mais Sav' est mort par ta faute alors nous ne te devons plus rien. Palerme a perdu ses chefs et une armée sans chefs est juste un groupe de chiens enragés. Vous finirez par crever de vous-mêmes à force de vous mordre dans les pattes.

L'homme fit une pause.

\- Mais je peux encore suivre le plan de départ, reprit-il. Je peux t'amener à Naples pour voir notre Boss. Il décidera de ce qu'on fait de toi.

L'information entrait peu à peu dans son cerveau engourdi de douleur. Palerme était morte. Sans chefs, la ville s'engoncerait inévitablement dans sa gadoue de vice, et la violence incontrôlée de la Cosa Nostra transformerait ses habitants en fantômes. Il ne resterait plus rien de ce qu'il avait connu. Ni la cathédrale arabe, ni l'Oreto vert, ni les jupons flottants du port. Le port était devenu cimetière.

\- Votre boss, dit-il en brisant le silence. Il est fort ?

\- Très, fit le Gardien, souriant au milieu de ses larmes.

Reborn hocha lentement la tête, ramassa son revolver, l'essuya contre son pantalon détrempé, le rangea sous son bras et prit une profonde inspiration. L'air était déjà vicié par le feu et le sang, et il savait que l'odeur de mort qui flottait sur la ville ne partirait plus. Trop de cadavres avaient déjà pourri sur ses pavés. Et désormais que Smile y reposait, il savait qu'il ne pourrait plus en ignorer les effluves.

\- Je viens. De toute façon je deviendrai le meilleur. Autant aller chez les plus forts.

C'était peut-être ce que Smile avait prévu depuis le début, après tout.


	3. La gloire

Un crapaud et un lion.

L'espace d'une minute qui lui parut être une heure, Reborn envisagea l'éventualité que Smile ne se fût pas payé sa tête.

Le voyage en bateau jusqu'à  _Napoli_ avait des airs de rêve éveillé. Il ne se rappelait que des heures passées sur le pont dans une hébétude nauséeuse qui n'avait rien à voir avec le mal de mer ; il se rappelait le manque d'enthousiasme, quand bien même partir en bateau avait longtemps été son rêve. Il se rappelait avoir regardé la mer turquoise en enviant ses profondeurs libératrices, avec dans un recoin d'esprit la vague idée d'en trouer la surface ondée. Peut-être qu'avoir quelques balles de moins dans son barillet lui aurait alors donné un sentiment de complétude. Quelque chose, n'importe quoi, pour combler le manque d'émotion qui le paralysait. La douleur était préférable. Les visages vivants et acerbes de Pietro et Francesco Noto étaient préférables. Au moins il aurait pu tirer, tirer, tirer, s'abîmer dans une vengeance sans fin, plutôt qu'attendre en vain la satisfaction que ses deux derniers meurtres auraient dû lui apporter.

Mais ces pensées étaient déjà loin. Désormais il se trouvait en plein cœur de Naples, dans une villa — un  _manoir_  — comptant plus de fenêtres et de couloirs que de rues dans la ville, semblait-il. L'homme qui l'avait accompagné, le Gardien de la Tempête — peu importe ce que cela voulait dire — et dont le nom lui échappait remarquablement, l'avait traîné avant de venir dans une boutique immense où les vendeuses l'avaient regardé d'un air menaçant. Étrangement intimidé par ces femmes propres et bien habillées, il était resté droit et immobile pendant que l'une d'elles prenait ses mesures, essayant de ne rien toucher, avec l'impression désagréable que la saleté palermitaine l'avait suivi dans son sillage.

Il se tenait à présent dans une pièce vaste et formelle, agrémentée d'un bureau épais et d'un fauteuil noir imposant à l'instant tourné vers lui. Dans ce fauteuil, un homme. Vongola Settimo. Le boss des Noto… le boss de Smile, confirma-t-il en notant les veines qui avaient éclaté dans le blanc de ses yeux et le léger renflement de ses paupières. L'homme était étrange. Entouré ainsi de meubles ocres et brillants, sa main posée sur un porte-plume apparemment en or, il respirait la puissance et la richesse, ainsi qu'une certaine élégance que Reborn n'avait vue qu'une seule fois auparavant — le jour où il avait regardé par les fenêtres de la Villa Igiea avec Abramo, alors qu'une réception d'importance prenait place dans ce qui semblait être la salle de ball.

À ce côté intimidant, infaillible preuve d'une lignée presque royale, s'opposait son apparence. Son menton carré et volontaire, sa moustache épaisse, cette habitude ridicule mais apparemment depuis longtemps indiscutée de porter même en intérieur un chapeau haut-de-forme noir, et les signes évidents de larmes qu'il portait comme un trophée. Ses petits yeux sombres enfoncés dans leurs orbites enflées. Des yeux de crapaud dans une tanière de lion.

Non, Smile ne s'était pas foutu de lui.

\- Je t'aime bien, déclara l'homme.

Depuis son coin de la pièce, le Gardien de la Tempête renifla avec agacement.

\- Oh, ferme-la un peu, reprit-il sans broncher. Je sais que tu vois tout aussi bien que moi pourquoi Saverio l'a pris sous son aile.

Saverio ?

\- Je ne connais aucun Saverio, fit Reborn d'une voix monocorde.

Il se sentait trop fatigué pour donner à sa voix la moindre inflexion.

\- Ne parle pas comme ça à…

\- Non, bien sûr, coupa le Septième avec un geste agacé vers son bras droit. Smile, c'était son surnom. En tout cas, c'était son surnom en Sicile. Je lui avais demandé de surveiller les Noto. Je ne pensais pas qu'il prendrait ça au mot et qu'il s'installerait là-bas pendant si longtemps. Savais-tu que je ne l'avais pas vu depuis des années ? Presque cinq ans. Et il était déjà là-bas depuis tout aussi longtemps. Ça fait dix ans. Dix ans sans Soleil…

Des larmes luisirent dans ses yeux et il les laissa couler sans s'en formaliser, méditant ses paroles comme si elles revêtaient pour lui un sens tout particulier. Reborn se sentit vaciller sous son regard, son cœur remontant dans sa gorge et ses propres paupières papillonnant pour chasser l'humidité qui les brûlait.

\- Je suppose que tu as des questions, gamin, poursuivit l'homme. Pose-les, n'aie pas peur.

\- Je n'ai pas peur, répliqua-t-il aussitôt.

Il fut scruté pendant un instant par ces petits yeux noirs et humides. Il disait la vérité. Depuis sa légère crise sur le bateau, il avait ressenti beaucoup de choses ; de l'embarras, de l'intimidation, de la douleur —  _oh_ , la douleur — mais à aucun moment il ne s'était senti effrayé ou inquiet. Même sous le regard perçant du boss des Vongola, qui semblait peler les surfaces de son corps pour mettre son cœur à nu, il se sentait incapable de ressentir de la peur.

\- C'est vrai, finit-il par admettre. Tu n'as pas peur. Pourtant tu sais que je pourrais te tuer. Tu as, après tout, tué l'un de mes Gardiens.

Sa gorge se noua.

\- Je n'ai pas tué Smile.

\- C'est tout comme, gamin. Les Noto étaient des chiens sans laisse, et j'admets que si j'avais envoyé des renforts à Palerme, leur coup d'état infructueux n'aurait peut-être pas eu lieu. Ça faisait longtemps que ces deux-là jouaient un jeu dangereux entre Florio et nous, et j'avais prévu sous peu d'envoyer quelqu'un en finir. Tu les as finis avant moi, certes. Il n'empêche que sans toi, Saverio serait vivant.

\- Je n'ai pas tué Smile ! s'écria-t-il.

Au diable les règles de politesse que le Gardien de la Tempête avait voulu lui inculquer sur le chemin. Au diable les larmes qui débordaient sur son visage. Smile lui avait appris à survivre. Smile lui avait appris à dire ce qu'il pensait, à ne pas courber l'échine, et il était hors de question qu'il perde son intégrité face à ces hommes tout juste bons à s'asseoir derrière un bureau étincelant. Ils ne vivaient pas dans le même monde.

\- C'est de sa faute, continua-t-il en élevant la voix. Celui qui survit est celui qui tire en premier. Il n'avait qu'à respecter ses propres principes. Moi, je les ai respectés.

 _C'est vrai_ , pensa-t-il en se mordant la lèvre, sans pour autant baisser les yeux. Il s'en voulait désespérément, mais il n'étais pas assez stupide pour penser qu'il était le responsable. La mort de Smile pèserait sans doute à jamais dans sa conscience, car lui-même aurait pu repérer les deux traîtres avant qu'ils ne tirent, mais il n'était pas responsable.

\- C'est vrai, acquiesça le Settimo.

Pendant un instant, la surprise le laissa béat au milieu de ses larmes et de sa colère.

\- Q-Quoi ?

\- C'est vrai, répéta le boss en le regardant avec ennui. Me prendrais-tu pour un incapable, gamin ? Je ne suis pas né de la dernière pluie. Évidemment que c'est de sa faute. Dans la mafia, personne n'a le temps de pleurer ses morts ou de s'encombrer de culpabilité inutile. Je voulais simplement voir si toi-même tu l'avais compris.

Reborn se sentit rougir dans un mélange de colère et de honte. Cet homme venait de le manipuler avec nonchalance et facilité, et il n'avait rien vu venir.

\- Maintenant, reprit-il avec sérieux, je veux savoir quoi faire de toi. Je n'ai pas envie de tuer le poulain de Saverio. Je le connaissais comme un frère. S'il t'a choisi, alors tu vaux quelque chose. On m'a déjà rapporté tes talents de tireur, et la précision des exécutions Noto me prouve que tu sauras recommencer.

\- Comment le savez-vous ? coupa Reborn sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Comment savez-vous tout ça ?

\- Facile. J'ai vu les corps des deux frères : les coups portés sont froids et précis, sans aucune marque d'hésitation. La position de leurs corps, telle que me l'a rapportée Decio — il fit un signe de tête vers le Gardien présent — m'indique qu'aucun n'a eu le temps de voir ce qui arrivait à l'autre. De plus, je suis certain que si je prenais la peine d'inspecter le revolver caché dans ton dos, je ne trouverais que deux balles manquantes. Tu as tiré deux coups, rapidement, et tous les deux ont touché leur but.

Il tiqua. Il était pourtant certain d'avoir dissimulé son arme sous ses habits neufs, trop raides à son goût.

\- Tu pourrais devenir un de mes hitmen. Une fois ta loyauté à la Famille prouvée, tu pourrais même être candidat pour devenir l'un des futurs Gardiens de Daniela, ma fille, quand l'heure viendra pour elle de les choisir. Je suis sûr que Saverio en serait très fier, ajouta-t-il.

Mais la loyauté de Reborn n'allait pas à Vongola. Il s'en rendit compte avec l'un de ces sursauts de génie de son cerveau, qui le prenaient de plus en plus souvent. Sa loyauté n'allait à nul autre que lui-même, désormais que Smile était mort. Serrant les poings, il prit une décision.

\- J'ai une requête, dit-il d'une voix qu'il espérait égale.

\- J'écoute, répliqua le boss en plissant les yeux avec méfiance.

Il prit une profonde inspiration.

\- J'aimerais devenir hitman, mais sans m'attacher à aucune Famille. Je me suis promis que je ne dépendrais plus de personne. Smile m'a appris ça, et je crois qu'aller me réfugier dans les jupes d'un boss dès que je me retrouve seul n'est pas ce qu'il aurait souhaité.

\- Cependant, coupa son vis-à-vis, tu souhaites mon aide.

Il acquiesça lentement, soutenant son regard avec toute la force de sa détermination.

\- Je n'ai rien à moi, pas même les vêtements que je porte. J'ai besoin d'un soutien. En échange, je ferai ce que vous voudrez, mais une fois que je serai capable de me débrouiller seul, j'estimerai ma dette remboursée.

\- Tu veux profiter des bénéfices de la Famille sans en payer le prix ? fit Decio avec sarcasme. Tu as du culot, gamin.

\- On se demande d'où il tient ça, murmura le boss en réponse. Dis-moi, gamin, quel est ton nom ?

Il songea un instant à en changer. C'était peut-être une troisième vie qui s'offrait à lui, une autre renaissance. Mais renier les quatre dernières années reviendrait à renier Smile, et c'était quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait se permettre. Il assumerait ses faiblesses comme ses forces.

\- Reborn, répondit-il finalement.

\- Eh bien, Reborn, avant de répondre à ta demande arrogante, j'aimerais savoir une chose. Quel est ton but ?

C'était une question facile.

\- Devenir le meilleur, fit-il avec fierté.

xxx

\- Pour la dernière fois, grogna Reborn entre ses dents, ferme-la.

Daniela le regarda une seconde, hautaine.

\- Non, fit-elle simplement.

Il laissa échapper un gémissement et laissa retomber sa tête dans ses mains, impuissant. Une fois de plus, la fille de Fabio avait réussi à échapper aux griffes de ses précepteurs pour le rejoindre dans le parc du manoir, au seul endroit qu'il avait trouvé où la chaleur n'était pas devenue suffocante. Quelque part derrière les parterres de fleurs, à l'endroit où l'ombre confondue des arbres prodiguait au sol une fraîcheur bienvenue. Il aimait cet endroit, le seul du manoir où il pouvait passer des heures sans croiser les regards envieux ou craintifs de ses habitants.

Les visages. Tant de visages, chaque jour, tordus en miroirs de pensées et gravés d'expressions malveillantes. Il n'était, après tout, qu'un parasite dans le flanc de la Famille.

Il observa le visage fin de Daniela à sa droite, regrettant encore une fois que la gamine n'eût pas hérité de la perspicacité de son père plutôt que de sa propension au bavardage. Cependant, elle restait l'une des seules à le regarder sans antipathie — si l'on mettait à part sa moue naturellement arrogante.

Âgée de douze ans, Daniela Vongola était l'unique héritière de la Famille et malheureusement pour beaucoup, elle avait appris dès son plus jeune âge à abuser largement de cette position. Lorsque Fabio, Septième Boss des Vongola, avait appris que l'enfant de sa femme morte en couches était une fille, il avait été ravi, disait-on. Il l'avait aussitôt faite son héritière, s'était refusé à tout remariage, et avait par là-même brisé l'une des traditions les plus ancestrales de sa lignée. Aucune femme n'avait jamais été au pouvoir, aucune, et il semblait que l'attirance innée de Fabio pour l'interdit l'avait poussé à en briser un de plus, allant jusqu'à lui faire refuser de reconnaître son fils illégitime.

Daniela restait donc enfant unique, seule à pouvoir perpétuer la sanglante lignée des Vongola, peste assurée et gâtée à l'excès par certains, tandis que d'autres la regardaient de loin en appelant aux sorcières derrière son dos. Elle passait chaque jour entre les mains d'une dizaine de professeurs particuliers, les meilleurs du pays, et recevait une éducation de pointe dont elle semblait n'avoir cure. Elle s'échappait la moitié du temps et avait développé pour Reborn une affection rappelant celle d'un maître envers son chien. Ce qui avait le don de lui mettre les nerfs à vif.

\- Dégage d'ici,  _princesse_ , siffla-t-il.

\- Tu ne peux pas me donner d'ordres.

\- Toi non plus.

\- Je pourrai, bientôt, répliqua-t-elle insolemment.

\- Ah ouais ? s'esclaffa-t-il, sortant machinalement son revolver pour l'astiquer.

\- Oui. Quand Père me laissera sa place. Tu devras obéir au moindre de mes ordres. Et je te ferai _manger_  ton foutu chiffon.

Il laissa le morceau de tissu en question se balancer devant son visage pincé, ricanant face à son expression dégoûtée.

\- T'as tellement envie de voir Fabio crever, princesse ? Moi qui pensais qu'il te restait un morceau de cœur en-dessous de tous ces froufrous.

\- Pas quand il mourra. Quand il deviendra trop vieux et trop faible pour m'empêcher de prendre le pouvoir. Et alors tu deviendras mon Gardien.

\- Pas de veine. Je ne suis le Gardien de personne.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu es le disciple de l'ancien Gardien du Soleil, dit-elle lentement. Tu dois  _forcément_  devenir mon Gardien.

\- Disciple, se moqua-t-il, c'est un si grand mot. De toute façon je suis trop vieux pour toi.

\- Seize ans.

\- Dix-sept. Et tu en as douze.

\- Le Gardien de la Brume de Père a dix ans de plus que lui.

Il fit cliqueter son revolver de façon menaçante, mais elle ne broncha pas. Pas étonnant, songea-t-il en se rappelant les deux armes accrochées aux hanches de son père et la facilité avec laquelle celui-ci les dégainait.

\- Tu ne me fais pas peur, déclara-t-elle. Peu importe ce que les autres disent sur toi.

\- Oh ? Et qu'est-ce qu'ils disent ?

\- Que tu es plus rapide et plus précis que Père. Que tu as déjà tué trois hommes en tirant seulement une fois. Que les gens ont peur en entendant ton nom.

Elle avait récité tout cela avec précipitation, comme si elle avait attendu pendant longtemps le moment de lui parler de ces rumeurs. Reborn détourna les yeux, refusant de la regarder. Il avait beau répéter à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il ne faisait partie ni de Vongola ni d'aucune autre Famille, il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas partir. Sa dette était déjà largement payée par tous les services qu'il rendait en tant que hitman, mais renoncer à la magnificence du manoir principal lui paraissait impossible. Il aimait trop cela, cette excroissance de pierre au milieu des collines, surtout quand, comme à l'instant, les rayons obliques du soleil en caressaient les angles, ourlant d'or les contours des ombres.

\- Et ? reprit Daniela, le coupant dans ses pensées. C'est vrai, alors ?

\- Peut-être. Ce ne sont pas des histoires pour les petites filles.

\- Je ne suis pas une petite fille. Et de toute façon je n'y crois pas.

\- Pourquoi tu me poses la question, alors ? répliqua-t-il avec agacement.

Elle ne répondit pas, mais observa un instant ses mains couvertes de cals vieillissants.

\- De toute façon, je n'ai peur de personne. J'ai quelque chose que personne d'autre n'a. Pas même Père. Quelque chose qui me rend plus forte que vous tous.

Il haussa un sourcil sceptique face à cette déclaration.

\- Et qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- C'est secret, répondit-elle, satisfaite.

Reborn pouvait sentir qu'elle mourait d'envie d'en parler. Que cette découverte — certainement faite très récemment, car elle ne l'avait encore jamais évoquée — importait visiblement énormément pour elle. Et que cette petite princesse arrogante n'avait très certainement personne d'autre à qui en parler que lui, le parasite de la Famille, isolé des autres membres et probablement le seul à la considérer telle qu'elle était.

\- Raconte, fit-il avec un soupir. Allez, Dan. Qu'est-ce que t'as encore trouvé ?

Elle rougit, comme à chaque fois qu'il utilisait ce surnom, et tendit vers lui une main hésitante. Il la regarda avec perplexité, s'apprêtant à lui demander si c'était une nouvelle farce idiote, quand l'extrémité de son indexe pâle prit feu.

Il fit un bond en arrière, prêt à aller chercher de l'aide, mais s'immobilisa en remarquant que la flamme de bougeait pas. C'était à peine une flamme — juste une flammèche minuscule, un petit morceau de lumière orange tirant sur le jaune. Il approcha sa paume doucement et regarda avec béatitude la flamme flancher avec son mouvement, dégageant la même chaleur douce qu'un rayon de soleil hivernal, mais sans jamais le brûler.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? souffla-t-il, émerveillé.

\- La Flamme, répondit-elle gravement. L'apanage des Vongola. La preuve que j'en suis l'héritage. Tous les boss ont appris à contrôler cette Flamme et à en faire leur arme, avec l'Intuition qu'elle confère.

\- Je n'ai jamais vu ton père mettre feu à ses mains…

\- C'est parce que sa Flamme est la plus faible à ce jour. Alors il utilise une balle spéciale pour la concentrer dans ses revolvers. Tu l'as déjà vu tirer, n'est-ce pas ?

Il hocha la tête, les yeux toujours fixés sur le flambeau miniature qu'était devenu son doigt. Il se souvint de la puissance de l'explosion qui avait résulté, une fois, des tirs de Fabio. Il avait cru à un accident…

\- J'avais… j'avais peur que ma Flamme soit faible, reprit-elle avec incertitude. J'avais peur d'avoir la même Flamme que Père, et que les autres en profitent pour me refuser mon héritage. J'avais peur de…

Elle s'étrangla et baissa le bras, la flammèche s'éteignant dans un filet de fumée. Reborn la laissa se battre avec ses larmes pendant une minute sans dire un mot.

\- Un vieux fou m'a dit une fois que l'arme n'était pas importante, que l'important c'était ce qu'on en faisait.

\- Quelles conneries, répliqua-t-elle sur un sanglot étouffé.

Reborn acquiesça, glissant une main rude dans les cheveux noirs de Daniela, l'ébouriffant, songeant que c'était le genre de contact réconfortant qu'il aurait voulu au milieu de cette solitude. Au milieu des visages malveillants. Il tira doucement sur ses mèches, cherchant à réveiller la gamine qui était en elle, celle qui souffrait du manque de compréhension et qui souhaitait par-dessus tout oublier les attentes des autres, le rejet des hommes et toute cette pression trop lourde pour elle.

\- Ouais, dit-il doucement. Faut dire qu'il était un peu con, lui aussi.

Pour toute réponse, Daniela enfouit sa tête dans son épaule et trempa sa chemise de larmes.

xxx

Lyon était une ville ordonnée. De nuit, le quadrillage illuminé des rues de la presqu'île se dessinait nettement à ses pieds, alternant entre de larges avenues perpendiculaires, typiquement romaines, et des axes plus sombres qui se faufilaient entre celles-ci parallèlement, en portées étroites et vierges. L'Opéra encore éveillé traçait un large halo dans l'ombre immense de la Croix-Rousse. Ses fenêtres ouvertes laissaient échapper les notes acerbes de O Zittre Nicht ; et en regardant dans les yeux vides d'Érato, dont la statue noircie lui faisait face, il crut pendant une seconde que c'était sa bouche de pierre qui gémissait ainsi la disparition d'une fille.

Non pas qu'il s'y serait intéressé en d'autres circonstances. Mais Reborn était content d'être tombé sur une représentation du programme Début de Siècle — ou Fin du Millénaire — qui n'inclût pas les affres mélodiques contemporaines. Plutôt Mozart que Stravinsky, surtout lorsqu'il devait attendre ainsi depuis le toit de l'Hôtel de Ville que le premier acte se terminât.

L'entracte arriva dans un gong salvateur, amenant dehors la foule des spectateurs venus fumer et boire, vider leurs têtes empourprées d'un trop-plein de notes auxquelles la plupart ne comprenait sans doute rien. La rumeur des conversations s'éleva peu à peu, rongeant le silence au fil des secondes jusqu'à ce qu'enfin les coups répétés que Reborn donnait dans la plaque de ferraille à ses pieds devinssent inaudibles. Satisfait, il sortit de sa gaine son vieux revolver de titane et le chargea sans un mot, cherchant du coin de l'œil la silhouette qu'il devait viser ce soir.

L'homme, un politique  _borderline_ , comme avait ricané Daniela une semaine plus tôt, était large et haut, et Reborn voyait son corps en poire luire de sueur et d'agacement. Avec un claquement de langue, il décida de viser la tête, sachant qu'autrement la balle aurait une chance de se perdre au milieu de la graisse. C'était beaucoup moins discret, et il eut une pensée attristée pour les musiciens et chanteurs dont il interrompait si sinistrement la prestation, mais il était hors de question qu'il néglige son travail.

Au moins il avait eu la politesse d'attendre la fin des applaudissements.

La détonation se perdit dans le brouhaha. Les lanternes et le ciel, encore pâle à l'ouest, lui permirent d'observer la trajectoire du tir dans l'habituelle seconde de saisissement, d'hésitation, qui suivait inévitablement chaque coup. L'homme eut un soubresaut, étouffé par les masses luisantes de sa chair, et la chute fluide de son corps sur le trottoir mit près d'une minute à alerter ses voisins. Reborn attendit que les premiers cris d'horreurs se fissent entendre avant de retourner se cacher dans l'ombre. Érato sembla observer froidement sa descente trop habile sur le flanc du monument.

\- Reborn.

Il se retourna d'un bond et plaqua son dos au mur, son arme braquée en direction de la voix qui venait de l'interpeller. Les lanternes de la ruelle semblaient mystérieusement éteintes, et la pénombre relevée par la clarté du ciel l'oppressa immédiatement.

Il y avait une silhouette indistincte contre le mur qui lui faisait face, une chose — une personne ? — dont l'aura froide et vide lui donnait la désarmante impression de faire face à un cadavre. Il ne discernait que les contours de son corps, indubitablement humains, mais dérangeants dans leur neutralité. Comme si la… chose… n'était ni homme ni femme, ni vivante ni morte.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? finit-il par demander, son revolver toujours étroitement serré entre ses mains tendues.

La chose resta silencieusement pendant une longue minute, et l'air autour d'eux parut se refroidir considérablement. Ses dents claquèrent, et le bref souvenir d'un corps familier se glaçant peu à peu sous ses mains le fit frissonner.

\- Impressionnant, commenta la chose.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? répéta Reborn, impassible malgré tout.

\- Je devrais te poser la même question. Qui es-tu ? D'où viens-tu ? Qui est Reborn ?

Il flancha à peine ; il avait trop l'habitude de ces questions, qui traçaient toujours sur son passage des myriades de regards suspicieux.

\- Si tu connais mon nom, alors tu sais déjà tout ce qu'il y a à savoir sur moi, répliqua-t-il.

\- Reborn, le "Septième Gardien" de Vongola Settimo et de la très prochaine Ottavo. L'homme dont on dit qu'il est le meilleur tireur de tous les temps.

Sa prise sur le revolver se resserra.

\- Puisque tu es si bien informé, murmura-t-il froidement, tu ferais bien de disparaître avant de devenir une preuve de plus de ces rumeurs. Je ne suis le Gardien de personne.

\- Tu es le meilleur, dit soudain la chose.

Son cœur rata un battement. Il avait entendu ces mots. Fabio les avait dits avec fierté, Daniela les avait articulés avec son habituel mélange de sarcasme et d'admiration. Il entendait les gens le murmurer depuis ses vingt ans, mais six ans plus tard il ressentait toujours ce gouffre qui habitait sa poitrine depuis l'enfance, et dont les bords s'étaient brutalement acérés à la mort de Smile. Il était poussé vers l'avant, encore et toujours, quand bien même son ombre avait dépassé depuis longtemps l'emprise illusoire de Vongola sur sa réputation, comme s'il restait encore quelque part pour lui un destin à accomplir, un lac enfin capable d'étancher sa soif de reconnaissance.

Mais cette chose venait de prononcer ces mots avec une qualité nouvelle. Sans admiration, sans crainte, à la manière d'une vérité indiscutable.

\- Tu as été Choisi, Reborn. Tu comprendras bientôt.

Et soudain il fut seul dans la rue éclairée, avec l'étrange impression d'avoir rêvé.

xxx

**Luce**

Reborn découvrit l'amour le jour où il comprit qu'aux plus grands viennent les plus grandes souffrances.

La douleur faisait partie intégrante de ses vingt-neuf années de vie, mais son corps habitué à sa permanence diffuse n'avait jamais pris la peine de s'y attarder. Même la mort de Smile avait fini par se dissoudre en langueur assourdie, dans un recoin de sa poitrine, une présence mélancolique mais pas malvenue près de l'étincelle qu'avait été Fiore. Reborn les revoyait dans son esprit comme on regarde deux amis perdus par le temps, avec un sourire reconnaissant aux lèvres et dans la gorge un resserrement nostalgique et chaleureux.

Il dressait naturellement, depuis toujours, des barrières discrètes autour de lui-même pour s'empêcher de s'attacher. C'était automatique, un réflexe appris depuis le premier cadavre de son enfance, depuis la première fois qu'il s'était dit _ça pourrait être quelqu'un d'autre, ça pourrait être quelqu'un que j'aime_. Il était naturellement froid, distant, et Daniela le lui répétait à chaque fois qu'il écourtait leurs conversations — l'inclination dangereuse de la nouvelle boss envers lui avait commencé à faire peser sur son dos des regards désapprobateurs, et lui-même se sentait vaguement apitoyé par l'affection désespérément vaine qu'elle entretenait pour lui depuis des années.

Le jour où Luce caressa les mèches recourbées à ses tempes et lui offrit son premier sourire, il  _vit_  ces barrières se lézarder de fissures.

C'était ridicule. C'était absolument  _insensé_. Mais soudain il se retrouva noyé, enseveli sous des décombres de souvenirs. Des images lui sautèrent au visage, comme si les iris qui lui faisaient face détenaient la clé de toute la mémoire sensorielle de son enfance. Il sentait le soleil, il sentait l'Oreto glacé d'hiver dans lequel il avait failli se noyer, il sentait les picotements d'un citron tiède sur sa langue insipide. Et le ciel. Le ciel éclatant, aveuglant, le ciel ombré du soir ou aux abords matinaux pâlis de lumière, le ciel de nuages frémissants et de brume vaporeuse comme un rêve.

Elle le regarda avec la compassion de ceux qui comprennent, puis se détourna pour approcher les autres. Et en voyant son ventre rond et sa nuque pâle inclinée par un fardeau indicible, Reborn eut envie de pleurer. Amoureux. Amoureux du ciel de Palerme, pour toujours inaccessible…

-o-

 _I Prescelti Sette_  étaient à son avis une blague monumentale.

Il connaissait de réputation Lal Mirch du COMSUBIN, ainsi que Verde, dont les machinations pour et contre Vongola avaient été le sujet de nombreuses polémiques explosives entre Fabio, Daniela et les Gardiens de celle-ci. Verde ne lui avait accordé rien d'autre qu'un regard méprisant, et il le lui rendait bien. Fon était peut-être le moins agaçant du lot, mais sa patience surréaliste cachait une force qu'il ne se sentait pas l'audace d'éveiller. Il aurait peut-être pu éprouver du respect pour Lal si celle-ci n'était pas sans cesse en compagnie de son pot-de-colle blond, Colonello, qu'il avait déjà eu l'occasion de rencontrer par hasard, et dont le comportement excessivement amical avait le don de briser son calme légendaire. En sa compagnie, il se surprenait à retrouver ses réflexes en joute verbale, quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas expérimenté depuis le temps où Smile était encore vie. Et ça ne lui plaisait pas.

Skull était inutile. Viper était un mystère. À la manière de l'ombre qu'il avait vue — rêvée ? — à Lyon trois ans plus tôt, il semblait indistinct. Reborn n'était même pas certain qu'il fût un homme. Non pas qu'il eût des préjugés — l'arbalète de Daniela faisait  _mal_  —, mais encore une fois cette neutralité très certainement voulue le mettait mal à l'aise. Luce…

Luce était la boss des Giglio Nero. L'Anneau Mare qui étincelait à son majeur en était la preuve irréfutable, tout comme la petite fleur qui colorait sa pommette. Cela, en plus de sa grossesse déjà avancée et du fait que ceux qui les avaient réunis indiquaient en tout point qu'elle était spéciale, la plaçait inévitablement à un niveau bien supérieur au leur.

Et elle ne lui appartiendrait jamais.

Tous les sept — huit, en vérité, parce que cet abruti de Colonello ne semblait pouvoir décrocher son regard de Lal Mirch sans frôler la crise cardiaque —, étaient venus sous l'insistance de leurs boss respectifs. Ou de leur propre chef, songea-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil à Luce. La même invitation leur avait été envoyée, décorée pour chacun d'un symbole différent, et la cabane grinçante où ils se réunissaient semblait habitée d'une aura propre, différente de l'extérieur.

Il la regarda encore. Il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Il la trouvait belle malgré l'ombre de secret qui la suivait, malgré l'enfant qu'elle portait et son statut de princesse esseulée. Elle soutint son regard sans quitter son sourire, avec compréhension et pitié peut-être, et il eut encore une fois le sentiment que ses iris en camaïeu perçaient son cœur pour aller y lire ses moindres pensées.

Mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Ça n'avait aucune importance qu'elle sût, parce qu' _entre le désir et l'action, Monsieur, il y a place pour le respect_. Et pour l'amour. Et pour le ciel, même. Il y avait certainement assez de place pour un ciel entier dans ses yeux limpides. Assez pour un ciel et pour une mer turquoise, assez pour une ville débarrassée de cadavres et soudain épurée de ses vices.

C'était inutile. C'était inutile et une perte de temps, car ils savaient tous ce qui allait leur arriver. Et lui-même, malgré l'indépendance ancrée au plus profond de sa chair, ne pouvait se soustraire à son sort. À la honte qui en résulterait. À la vie inhumaine qu'il devrait mener jusqu'à ce qu'enfin une personne assez folle trouve le moyen de le tuer pour abréger ses souffrances. Il dut courber l'échine, et se trouva incapable de s'exaspérer des sanglots de Skull quand leur devoir leur fut annoncé.

Luce, seule, semblait sereine, une main posée sur son ventre et le regard plongé dans le lointain.

-o-

\- Joli temps, commenta Colonello.

\- Si la météo est le mieux que tu puisses faire, tu peux dégager maintenant, répliqua Reborn avant de pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Déjà presque un mois qu'ils étaient coincés dans ce coin de montagne sans contact avec l'extérieur. Ils auraient pu partir. Facilement. Mais les liens qui les retenaient n'étaient pas physiques.

Mais pas Colonello. Colonello n'était lié par rien, rien d'autre que ses amourettes, et le fait qu'il continuât de prendre de la place parmi eux quand n'importe lequel d'entre eux — Reborn, en tout cas — ne rêvait de rien d'autre que de la liberté qu'il avait, le mettait hors de lui.  _Pourquoi ?_  Pourquoi ce gamin s'acharnait-il à leur imposer sa présence ? À s'accrocher aussi désespérément à Lal, alors que cela ne faisait qu'attiser les jalousies et la rancœur ?

\- Dégage, siffla Reborn entre ses dents. Retourne à ta vie, et laisse en paix ceux qui vont perdre la leur. Dégage, espèce de sale…

La main de Luce se posa doucement sur la sienne, interrompant son discours. Il lui jeta un coup d'œil frissonnant, puis ferma les yeux avec résignation.

\- J'ai encore des choses à faire ici, répondit calmement Colonello. Mais un type comme toi ne comprendrait pas. Un gars qui a passé sa vie à être vénéré ne peut pas comprendre ce que ça fait d'avoir des choses à perdre.

\- Je crois qu'il comprend très bien, intervint Luce d'une voix douce.

En réponse, le blond haussa un sourcil sceptique. Reborn ne prit pas la peine de réagir. Habituellement, de telles paroles l'auraient laissé de marbre, mais la capacité inégalable de Colonello à réveiller sa colère avait fait trembler sa main, soudain avide d'aller saisir son revolver et de lui trouer le front. Sans Luce, qui semblait comme toujours aspirer hors de lui tout sentiment mauvais, il aurait probablement commis un meurtre de plus sans réfléchir.

Elle lui adressa un sourire entendu et se leva, maladroitement, son ventre énorme l'empêchant de marcher correctement. Le temps approchait où elle ne pourrait plus bouger du tout. Reborn la regarda s'éloigner avec l'impression d'avoir le cœur serré dans un étau.

\- Alors, dit-il après un long silence. Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ici ?

Il sortit machinalement son arme pour l'astiquer, comme à chaque fois qu'une conversation désagréable s'annonçait.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde, répliqua Colonello d'une voix glaciale. J'ai mes raisons. C'est tout.

À sa grande surprise, Colonello ne flancha pas d'un centimètre une fois le revolver pointé sur son front. La raison en fut rapidement visible : le canon de son fusil s'était presque aussitôt dirigé vers la poitrine de Reborn, et celui-ci ne put empêcher une pointe d'admiration de se glisser dans son esprit. Même Fabio ne réagissait pas aussi vite.

\- On va faire ça rapidement, reprit-il sans montrer sa tension. Je veux savoir pourquoi tu restes. Et si tes raisons ne me suffisent pas, tu peux dire adieu à ce monde. Peut-être que tu seras content de crever comme nous autres, comme ça.

\- Vous n'allez pas mourir, répondit Colonello.

\- C'est vrai. J'aimerais bien, pourtant. J'aimerais bien mourir et ne pas avoir à rester pour une éternité que je ne pourrai pas vivre.

Le gamin déglutit, puis abaissa son arme avec lenteur.

\- Vous n'allez pas mourir, répéta-t-il dans un murmure.

\- Je croyais qu'on avait déjà répondu à ça. Maintenant réponds à _ma_  question.

\- Je…

Il sembla se débattre avec ses mots pendant une minute, avant d'affaisser ses épaules avec abattement. Il s'assit sur le sol, la tête entre les mains, et Reborn se trouva soudain incapable d'agir.

\- Je ne peux pas les laisser faire ça, continua-t-il d'une voix lointaine. Il faut que je trouve un moyen de la sauver, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Elle ne peut pas faire ça. Ils me laissent rester parce que si l'un de vous meurt avant… le jour… je suis le remplaçant le plus probable. Mais Lal…

\- On n'a pas le choix. Tu ne peux rien faire. Rassemble tes affaires et pars.

Sa voix était froide, plus froide qu'elle l'avait jamais été, et lui donna l'impression qu'il était étranger à son propre corps.

\- Je savais que tu ne comprendrais pas, marmonna Colonello en lui jetant un regard noir. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est d'être sur le point de tout perdre.

Il avait envie de lui répondre que si. Il avait l'envie soudaine, incontrôlée, de jeter son arme au sol et de gueuler comme un enfant capricieux, de lui parler de Fiore, d'Abramo, de Palerme, de la nuit d'orage et de feu où il avait perdu Smile et de la tante aux chats qui était peut-être encore vivante quelque part, ses mains ridées tendues en signe de bienvenue, ses yeux hagards cherchant la silhouette d'une sœur morte.

Puis leurs regards se croisèrent et l'ombre qui assombrissait celui de Colonello le fit taire. L'espace d'un instant, il songea à Luce et son enfant orphelin avant la naissance, à ses yeux trop larges et son visage résigné.

Peut-être que Colonello aussi voyait le ciel dans les yeux de Lal Mirch.

-o-

\- Comme tu es cruelle, Luce, dit-il un jour.

Il se sentait contrit, blessé, trahi comme jamais auparavant. L'enfant allait naître. Elle n'avait rien dit mais il pouvait le lire dans son visage, dans la lumière qui inondait son être et la main posée sur son ventre. L'enfant allait naître et il n'était pas de lui et  _elle ne lui appartiendrait jamais_.

\- C'est ce monde qui est cruel, répondit-elle, pour une fois sérieusement. Tu le sais mieux que quiconque, toi qui t'es abandonné à cette cruauté à l'âge de douze ans.

Il frémit.

\- Pas par choix.

\- Tu as toujours eu le choix, Reborn, fit-elle avec douceur. Tu aurais pu garder ton intégrité. Toi qui aimais tant cet endroit…

\- Je  _détestais_  Palerme, répliqua-t-il, la gorge nouée. Je haïssais cette ville. Je haïssais ses habitants, j' _exécrais_  sa lâcheté et sa crasse.

\- Vraiment ? reprit Luce dans un murmure. Est-ce la vérité ? Ou bien était-ce juste toi qui te sentais trop sale pour y demeurer ?

Leurs regards se croisèrent un instant et il détourna le sien, se sentant comme un enfant coupable dissimulant ses mains écorchées.

\- Qu'as-tu vu, Luce ? demanda-t-il. Dis-le moi. Qu'est-ce que tes pouvoirs ridicules peuvent bien savoir de moi ?

Elle ne sembla pas surprise de sa découverte, et se contenta de fermer brièvement les yeux.

\- J'ai vu Fiore vivre, répondit-elle simplement.

\- Et l'as-tu vu mourir ? Dis-moi, femme, as-tu vu son corps s'effondrer dans la boue avec une balle de fusil dans le crâne ? Parce que c'était le destin qui l'attendait, sois-en sûre.

\- Oui... Mais il est mort intègre. Il est mort avec les mains propres.

Reborn saisit ses épaules et fit glisser ses doigts le long de son cou, allant presser ses paumes contre ses joues, à l'endroit où sa peau tendre prenait une teinte sanguine et chaleureuse.

\- Et alors ? souffla-t-il. Que vas-tu faire, maintenant qu'il a disparu ? Maintenant qu'il est noyé jusqu'au cou dans le sang de ses victimes ?  _Reborn_  est un meurtrier. Un meurtrier sans cœur.

\- C'est faux, murmura-t-elle. Je sais que c'est faux.

\- Ne crois pas que ce que j'éprouve pour toi t'immunise de ma colère.

L'un de ses doigts s'égara sous son menton, mais elle ne flancha pas.

\- N'essaie pas de me faire redevenir cette personne, Luce, gronda-t-il. Il n'existe plus. Il est mort depuis des années, il a  _choisi_  de mourir.

\- Pourtant, chuchota Luce, mes yeux me montrent qu'il est toujours là. Et je vois son amour pour Palerme s'éveiller dans chacun de tes regards.

Il écrasa ses lèvres sur les siennes d'un geste brusque, soudain oublieux du ventre pressé contre le sien et du mystère qui l'entourait, de sa précédente conviction et de la douleur qui embrasait ses nerfs. Luce ferma les yeux et répondit à son baiser, le tuant peu à peu alors même que ses bras s'arrachaient à ses joues pour aller parcourir son dos, glissant sur ses hanches et remontant le long de ses flancs, effleurant à peine la base d'un sein alourdi par la grossesse. Reborn ne se détachait de sa bouche que pour la chercher de plus belle, soudain avide de sa douceur humide et des frissons déclenchés par ses longs cils lorsqu'ils balayaient sa pommette enflammée.

Puis il s'arracha à elle avec un «  _Non_  » précipité, presque comme si c'était elle qui le retenait et non l'inverse, et il décrocha ses mains tremblantes de ses épaules trop fines. Luce le regarda avec tristesse et affection mêlées, l'ovale de son visage ironiquement baigné de lumière, la faisant paraître plus belle et plus impitoyable que jamais au milieu de la salle lambrissée.

\- Je ne peux t'offrir ce que tu souhaites, déclara-t-elle.

\- Je sais, répondit Reborn. Même toi, tu ne peux pas m'offrir le ciel. Mais ce n'est pas grave. Notre mort est proche.

Elle hocha la tête, pensive, et reprit les caresses absentes qu'elle prodiguait sans cesse à son ventre énorme, comme si la perspective de la vie à venir la dispensait de la frayeur de sa propre mort.

-o-

Tout était trop…  _trop_. Reborn se demanda ce que la vie avait contre elle-même ; pourquoi elle infligeait aux corps des nouveaux-nés une telle souffrance, un tel accablement, comme pour les punir d'exister, alors que c'était là le but de toute chose.

Le vent sur sa peau à peine couverte le brûlait, âpre et violent, chaque brise le décapant et l'écorchant sans relâche. Ses yeux pleuraient sous la lumière soudain aveuglante du ciel. Son corps ridiculement petit ployait sur lui-même, incapable de se tenir debout, et le poids du pacificateur attaché à son cou le laissait pantelant, hagard. Même les odeurs de la montagne semblaient l'agresser — une senteur étouffante de pluie et de roche, agrémentée de quelque chose d'animal qui lui faisait soudain peur.

La peur. La peur, insidieuse, vénéneuse, s'infiltrant dans ses veines et couvrant son front tendre d'une pellicule glacée de sueur… La peur tellement immense et incontrôlable qu'elle l'empêchait d'avoir honte, de réfléchir trop posément à sa nouvelle apparence si dégradante. Reborn crispa deux poings minuscules sur le sol rugueux, serrant les dents sous la douleur que cette simple éraflure provoqua dans son organisme.

Et puis soudain quelque chose de froid et lisse entra en contact avec sa main, et il se détendit considérablement, la vision subitement voilée par le soulagement. Un lézard — qui lui paraissait immense — grimpait doucement sur son épaule, ses deux yeux jaunes ancrés dans les siens, intelligents et scrutateurs.

Mais cela n'avait aucune importance. Au milieu du brouillard, au milieu de la douleur et de l'effroi, la présence du lézard semblait une ancre salvatrice, et il accueillit la créature avec un soupir apaisé. De plus, quelque chose lui disait que la bestiole lui était destinée. Ça aurait paru insensé, s'il n'avait pas vu à cet instant du coin de l'œil la silhouette indistincte de ce qui semblait être Fon, en train de caresser en tremblant la fourrure d'un singe immobile.

Étrangement, la première personne qu'il chercha fut Colonello. Il savait que le gamin — il grinça des dents amèrement à cette appellation — était là, quelque part. Il l'avait vu les suivre jusqu'au point du sacrifice, il avait entendu son cri au moment où la lumière blanche les avait enveloppés et où leurs corps avaient commencé à se tordre de douleur.

Il était là, un peu plus loin, son corps d'enfant disgracieux portant comme seul signe indiscutable de son identité ses cheveux d'un blond brillant, sa petite main accrochée au flanc d'un autre bébé aux cheveux bruns. Le visage de celui-ci était à moitié dissimulé par le sang qui affluait d'une plaie sur sa joue. Lal Mirch portait à son cou un pacificateur grisâtre et fêlé.

Ils se réveillaient tous désormais, les uns après les autres, approchés tour à tour par des animaux étranges et réconfortants. Les personnes voilées qui les avaient guidés avaient disparu, les laissant seuls à leur détresse, à peine capables de se regarder mutuellement sans sentir les larmes leur monter aux yeux.

Il n'y avait plus qu'eux, désormais. Eux portant le poids du monde sur leurs épaules endolories, eux et leurs mains devenues trop faibles pour tenir quoi que ce fût. Il n'y avait plus qu'eux dans cette clairière de rochers, eux et les animaux disparates, leurs silhouettes flouées par la brume et le cœur au bord des lèvres, sous un ciel beaucoup, beaucoup trop bleu.

Luce n'était nulle part.


	4. L'héritage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En espérant que cette fin vous plaira.

Sur les trois générations de boss qu'il avait côtoyées, Reborn savait que la plus cruelle était la neuvième. Il avait su dès son retour que Daniela inculquerait à son fils cette personnalité combattante qui lui avait permis, dans ses années de règne, d'écraser sous sa prestance le moindre fou encore capable de contester son pouvoir ; mais il semblait que le jeune Timoteo, petit garçon un peu trop calme et discret, avait choisi une toute autre voie. Une voie qui lui faisait vaguement regretter la raideur du commandement d'Ottavo.

Vongola Nono, lorsque son heure fut venue, prit le parti d'utiliser son calme légendaire comme la pire arme qui fût. D'aucuns disaient de lui qu'il avait hérité de la bonté du grand Primo — mais Reborn écoutait ces rumeurs avec effroi, sachant pertinemment qu'elles étaient la preuve même que Timoteo avait réussi son coup.

Timoteo Vongola était  _tout_  sauf bon. Manipulateur, calme, terriblement intelligent et excellent stratège, oui. Mais certainement pas bon. La façon dont il traitait ses hommes tenait plus de la cruauté qu'autre chose. Il avait choisi délibérément de les tenir en laisse avec la force du dévouement, et la loyauté qu'ils lui adressaient en était d'autant plus mortelle. Il n'avait qu'à claquer des doigts pour qu'un subordonné se jette dans son chemin pour prendre un coup à sa place, et Reborn n'avait aucun doute qu'il se servait sans regret de ce pouvoir. Il en avait trop de fois été le témoin. Cette méthode ambiguë, imprévisible, alternant entre douceur et implacabilité, lui permit d'avoir le règne le plus long qu'on eût jamais vu dans toute l'histoire de la mafia. Alors que la grande majorité des mafiosi mourait quadragénaire, Timoteo embrassait sa soixantaine avec la sérénité d'un homme encore au sommet de sa puissance.

Pourtant, il fit des erreurs, dont une magistrale, qui résulta en la mort de ses trois fils. Et Reborn avait beau réfléchir, il était  _incapable_  de comprendre comment un homme de la trempe du Neuvième avait pu prendre sous son aile un bâtard tel que Xanxus. Il y avait bien cette histoire de Flamme, et celle du garçon était certes trop sauvage pour être laissée en liberté — mais n'importe qui pouvait voir à quelle point elle était impure, comme affadie par le temps, et nul doute qu'un tel pouvoir à la tête de la Famille ferait bien plus de mal que de bien.

Mais il n'y avait plus le choix. Les fils légitimes étaient tous morts, de manière bien trop méticuleuse pour être accidentelle. Xanxus s'était déjà fait une place en tant que chef de la Varia, efficace et effroyablement loyal malgré son ambition. Parfois Reborn se demandait s'il était le seul à savoir, à _comprendre_  que la position de boss requérait autre chose que de la simple force brute, ou même la froideur calculatrice de Timoteo. Il repensait souvent, en ces heures troubles, au rire bourru et à la dévotion honnête de Fabio. Au regard expressif de Daniela. Et dans ces instants il se rendait compte du nombre de décennies qui avaient passé depuis leurs morts respectives ; les mois et les années qui s'étaient mêlés alors qu'il était prisonnier dans son corps atemporel de condamné à vie. Des picotements de douleur le prenaient alors à la poitrine, et il serrait les dents en silence, continuant à exister dans cette époque à laquelle il n'appartenait pas.

\- Est-ce que vous cherchez à m'écarter ? gronda Reborn un jour où Timoteo l'avait invité à le rejoindre dans son bureau. Est-ce que je n'ai pas suffisamment souvent prouvé ma loyauté ?

Il s'était toujours refusé à le tutoyer comme il l'avait fait avec sa mère et son grand-père. Vongola Nono était une personne dangereuse, même pour lui, et il préférait garder ses distances.

Le Neuvième secoua lentement la tête, sirotant son thé avec un léger sourire aux lèvres.

\- Rien à voir, Reborn, répondit-il après un instant. C'est au contraire un travail que je ne peux confier à personne d'autre que toi. Cavallone le Neuvième m'a très clairement fait confiance pour lui envoyer l'homme le plus apte.

\- Le plus  _apte_  ? Depuis quand suis-je devenu apte à faire du baby-sitting ?

\- Calme-toi, je te prie. Entraîner un futur boss, surtout pour une Famille de l'ampleur de Cavallone, est un immense honneur. J'ai parfaitement confiance en tes capacités pour mener cette mission à bien. Et je suis certain, ajouta-t-il avec un regard entendu, que ta  _loyauté_  t'indique quel désastre ce serait pour la Famille si notre plus grand allié tombait entre les mains d'un boss incompétent, simplement parce que celui-ci aura été guidé par la mauvaise personne.

Il frissonna, serrant les poings avec un mélange d'agacement et de mal-être.

\- Je ne suis pas fait pour ça, répliqua-t-il. Je ne veux ni élève, ni disciple, ni aucune autre forme de vie susceptible de finir par me traîner dans les pattes. Vous  _savez_  que le résultat serait catastrophique.

\- Je sais que tu ne  _veux_  pas le faire, mais je sais également que tu as les capacités pour. À mon avis, tu feras même un travail grandiose.

Timoteo se tut un instant, le temps d'avaler une nouvelle gorgée de thé.

\- De plus, reprit-il d'une voix douce, ce n'est pas une requête, mais un ordre.

 _Foutu gamin_ , pensa Reborn avec hargne.  _Foutue famille._

\- Et vous, demanda-t-il froidement, qu'est-ce que ça vous apporte, de m'envoyer là-bas ? Qu'est-ce que ça vous apporte d'éloigner votre meilleur pion pour une tâche aussi…  _ingrate_  ?

En face de lui, Timoteo passa un doigt à peine ridé sur le bord de sa tasse, une expression songeuse soigneusement affichée sur ses traits.

\- Il se pourrait, répondit le boss, que j'aie besoin d'un service similaire de ta part, dans un futur encore… indéterminé. Il serait préférable que tu t'habitues à cette situation.

Ils se regardèrent en chiens de faïence, le temps que Reborn comprenne les implications de ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

\- Je n'ai rien à apprendre à Xanxus, fit-il finalement. Et même s'il avait besoin d'enseignement, je n'irais certainement pas le lui prodiguer. Vous connaissez mon avis à son sujet.

\- Je le connais, admit le Neuvième. Mais je ne pensais pas à mon cher fils, malgré les… lacunes… de son éducation.

Il y avait une note mélancolique dans sa voix, et pendant une seconde Reborn eut la certitude incompréhensible qu'elle était honnête. Puis il comprit.

\- Vous avez trouvé un autre héritier, souffla-t-il, sidéré.

\- En effet, acquiesça Timoteo.

\- Mais comment ? Qui ? Vous n'avez quand même pas…

\- Nous n'avons pas de lien de parenté. C'est un descendant direct du Primo. Il sera puissant, Reborn, mais uniquement si la bonne personne lui enseigne les aléas du pouvoir.

Il s'interrompit, fermant les yeux avec contrition.

\- Mon fils, reprit-il, est d'une loyauté remarquable. Mais même un vieillard comme moi est capable de voir que cette Famille dépérira si elle continue sur la voie de la cruauté. Elle a besoin de quelque chose que Xanxus n'est, à mon plus grand regret, pas en possibilité de lui offrir. Ce fils est… une erreur, c'est vrai. Peut-être ai-je eu tort de l'aimer comme je l'ai fait. Il est devenu ma plus grande faiblesse et mon intuition, Reborn, me murmure que l'heure approche où il le comprendra et en profitera pour me détruire. J'ai sous-estimé l'ampleur de sa colère lorsque je l'ai recueilli ; je le reconnais.

Reborn le laissa parler, pétrifié par cet aveu autant que par les conséquences qui en découlaient.

\- Vous réalisez, répondit-il alors, que s'il apprend que vous n'avez jamais compté faire de lui votre héritier, il sera incontrôlable. Il vous tuera sans remord à la première occasion, et si la rumeur court que vous avez retrouvé la lignée de Primo quelque part, il ira l'annihiler également pour éliminer toute concurrence.

\- Voyons, Reborn, répliqua Timoteo d'un ton plaisant, mon âge me permet encore de me défendre correctement.

Mais ils savaient tous les deux que peu importait l'issue d'un tel combat, les séquelles en seraient terribles.

\- Nous avons le temps. Le futur Dixième du nom est encore jeune, bien trop jeune pour prétendre à n'importe quel type d'entraînement, et j'ai encore, si j'en crois mon excellent médecin, de belles années devant moi. Laisse-moi m'occuper de Xanxus quand l'heure viendra de lui apprendre la vérité. Contente-toi d'enseigner à Dino notre vie et nos codes, Reborn. Je veux que la dixième génération des Cavallone devienne plus grande et admirable que la neuvième ; alors, je te confierai l'avenir de notre Famille afin que tu en fasses la plus incroyable de tous les temps.

Les yeux du vieil homme brillaient étrangement, et Reborn sentit sa gorge se serrer.

\- Je ne fais partie d'aucune Famille, murmura-t-il par habitude.

\- Je sais, répondit Timoteo. Et c'est bien pour cela que la loyauté pour Vongola vit en toi comme jamais elle n'a vécu en personne. Tu as eu toutes les occasions du monde de partir, Arcobaleno du Soleil. Mais tu es resté.

Trois semaines après son départ pour la villa Cavallone eut lieu l'incident plus tard appelé le Berceau et, fidèle à sa promesse, Reborn resta en-dehors sans intervenir.

xxx

Dino était un élève potable. Admettons. Son déni initial de sa position avait eu vite fait de disparaître quand Reborn lui avait expliqué le désastre auquel il exposait sa Famille en cas de refus. C'était mieux de lui faire accepter la réalité le plus tôt possible, songea Reborn. Avant qu'il fût forcé de prendre les rennes et se retrouvât à nourrir un ressentiment malvenu contre ses propres hommes.

Il avait l'ordre de lui faire surpasser la génération précédente et, bon sang, il allait s'exécuter avec brio — il penserait plus tard à protester contre l'éventuel rôle de  _tuteur_  qu'il était supposé assumer pour le mystérieux Vongola Decimo.

Son élève — le terme le faisait toujours renifler de dédain — apprenait vite et appliquait mal. Sa maladresse n'avait d'égale que sa bonne volonté, et c'était peut-être pour cela qu'il retenait en certaines occasions son traitement  _rigoureux,_  pour rester dans l'euphémisme. Il devait avouer qu'appliquer lui-même la loi du  _démerde-toi, au moins t'apprendras_  avait quelque chose de vaguement grisant. Cependant il ne pouvait décemment se permettre de laisser mourir l'unique héritier des Cavallone, et leurs entraînements n'étaient jamais mortels. Malgré ce que Dino pouvait imaginer.

À son plus grand énervement, il se rendit compte que Timoteo avait eu raison : le travail était gratifiant, à défaut de véritablement utile. Il restait persuadé qu'un autre homme aurait fait tout aussi bien, sinon mieux que lui. Mais le visage étonné de Dino lorsqu'il réussissait quelque chose, franchissait une étape ou simplement s'attirait autre chose qu'un coup de pied à l'arrière du crâne, lui donnait un sentiment de satisfaction qui s'apparentait à ce qu'il ressentait après un hit net et rapide. Non pas qu'il le montrât au gamin en question.

Ce petit plaisir, au lieu de le rassurer, le confortait dans les quelques inquiétudes qui avaient pris place en lui depuis son arrivée chez les Cavallone. Notamment la vague, insidieuse peur qui prenait dans ses rêves toutes les qualités du flashback en règle. Un souvenir de jour assombri, orageux, de deux coups de feu dans l'air moite et brûlé du port-cimetière.

Mais Reborn n'était pas Smile et Dino n'était certainement pas Reborn. Smile avait été sa seule attache, en ces temps de violence et d'anarchie ; le voir sombrer avait été comme voir la terre s'ouvrir sous ses pieds. Dino n'était pas seul : il avait le soutien de son père et des hommes de celui-ci, qui deviendraient ses hommes bien assez tôt. Il était né dans la mafia et avait appris dès le berceau la teneur de son futur travail. Il était un bon garçon, honnête et aimant, et la perspective de perpétrer à son tour certaines des horreurs de leurs vies l'avait rebuté pendant longtemps — mais désormais il acceptait sa destinée. Dino était choyé, sans excès, mais il n'était pas malheureux. Perdre Reborn, un simple précepteur, ne déclencherait pas chez lui les vagues de souffrance que celui-ci avait subies à la mort de Smile.

De toute façon, il ne pouvait pas mourir, techniquement parlant. Seule l'Arcobaleno du Ciel possédait cette heureuse habilité.

Il gardait pourtant ses distances, se forçant à considérer Dino comme n'importe quel humain qui traversait sa vie, malgré l'inévitable lien qui se formait entre eux. Rarement, il se laissait aller à des élans de fierté diffus, des ondes de contentement qui plissaient ses lèvres en un sourire mi-cruel mi-amusé. Ce fut le cas lorsque Leon — brave créature, inestimable soutien dans sa vie décousue — créa pour lui sa première arme. Il avait poussé les choses un peu loin, ce jour-là, en laissant le gosse pratiquement mourir aux mains de tueurs ennemis. Mais il était curieux des étranges réactions de son familier, de la forme sphérique qu'il avait prise au cours du combat. Il connaissait trop bien Leon pour laisser passer une telle chance d'en apprendre plus sur ses pouvoirs étranges.

Et quand Dino sortit, blessé mais vainqueur, de ce combat pour sa Famille, il s'autorisa un instant de relâchement. Un sourire sincère, une parole d'appréciation, et puis il reprit la façade exubérante et insensée qu'il arborait avec tous ceux qui ne le connaissaient pas vraiment. Autrement dit tout le monde sauf Timoteo et les autres Arcobaleno. Quoiqu'il n'avait gardé contact avec personne d'autre que Colonello, parmi eux.

Ceux qui avaient su se lier vraiment à lui appartenaient tous à un temps révolu. Des volutes, juste des volutes de mémoire, des silhouettes floues au milieu du soleil, et quelque part sur sa langue un arrière-goût de citron…

xxx

\- Je pense, déclara Timoteo avec son habituelle douceur agaçante, que les présentations ne sont pas nécessaires.

Reborn se contenta d'envoyer un bref regard polaire à l'homme assis à sa droite avant de recentrer son attention sur le Neuvième du nom. Le vieil homme était comme toujours confortablement assis derrière son bureau. Le meuble était d'ailleurs le seul vestige de ce à quoi la pièce avait ressemblé du temps de Fabio ; tout le reste avait été changé, surchargé selon les volontés du nouveau boss, puisqu'il y passait le plus clair de son temps. Timoteo tenait plus du bureaucrate que du mafieux. Rares étaient les occasions où il devait véritablement prendre part au terrain, et plus rares encore étaient les témoins de ces moments de violence. Son immense pouvoir était rarement utilisé, et c'était compréhensible ; qui a besoin de se battre quand une armée entière est prête à faire barrage de son corps ?

\- Le  _Jeune Lion_ , répliqua finalement Reborn avec dédain.

Inutile de se montrer jovial en compagnie des deux têtes de la Famille. Il ne s'était jamais vraiment entendu avec Iemitsu Sawada, de toute façon. Le CEDEF était une organisation dont il ne s'approchait que lorsque Lal Mirch souhaitait s'entretenir avec lui, et il avait l'intention garder au minimum vital ses relations avec le Conseiller Externe de la Famille. L'homme était juste trop _étrange_.

\- Arcobaleno, répondit Sawada avec un sourire. Heureux de voir que ta tête tient encore sur tes épaules. Enfin, tu aurais quand même pu prendre quelques centimètres.

\- Si ma vue te répugne à ce point, Sawada, je peux peut-être faire en sorte que tu n'y sois plus jamais exposé.

\- Oh ? Et comment ?

\- En remplissant l'espace que devrait occuper ton cerveau. Avec du plomb.

\- L'heure n'est pas aux chamailleries, mes enfants, morigéna Timoteo d'une voix neutre. Vous réglerez vos différends plus tard. L'affaire qui nous réunit est de la plus haute importance. Iemitsu, j'ose espérer que tu en es conscient.

Reborn regarda avec curiosité le visage tanné du Conseiller pâlir légèrement.

\- Reborn, reprit-il, te souviens-tu d'une discussion particulière que nous avons eue avant le début de l'entraînement de Cavallone le Dixième ?

Le souvenir vague d'une configuration identique — le Neuvième derrière son bureau, une tasse de thé à la main, et lui assis en face retenant son agacement — lui revint en mémoire, avec quelques différences. La luminosité hivernale du milieu du jour avait disparu, remplacée par la lueur ocre d'un rayon de soleil tardif entre les feuilles rougeoyantes d'un rouvre. Le filament de lumière traversait la pièce pour aller s'apposer sur le siège adjacent, partageant en deux le visage de l'homme qui l'occupait. Les deux yeux d'Iemitsu étaient légèrement plissés, l'un dans l'ombre, l'autre dans la lumière.

Puis Reborn se souvint exactement de ce qui avait été dit dans cette fameuse conversation.

\- Vous voulez dire que Sawada est…

\- Pas moi, intervint aussitôt le Conseiller. Mon fils.

\- Un  _Japonais_  ? Un Japonais à la tête de Vongola ? Neuvième, avez-vous perdu l'esprit ?

Il scruta le boss, incrédule, mais celui-ci se contenta de poser une main ferme sur son plan de travail.

\- Je suis certain que l'ascendance plus que noble du jeune Tsunayoshi saura très vite écarter l'inconvénient que pose sa nationalité.

 _Je n'en suis pas si sûr_ , pensa Reborn en toisant Iemitsu. La position de ce dernier à la tête du CEDEF avait déjà soulevé un grand nombre de protestations virulentes. Proposer son fils en tant que boss, alors que beaucoup pensaient encore avec amertume au  _désistement_  de Xanxus, allait raviver les flammes qui s'étaient éteintes au cours des sept dernières années, encourageant la division. Superbi Squalo allait devenir incontrôlable.

_Son fils…_

\- Je ne savais pas que tu avais un fils, Sawada, déclara-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Ni même une femme, pour tout t'avouer.

\- C'est vrai, répondit Iemitsu en se crispant légèrement. J'ai choisi de les cacher. Sans vouloir vous offenser, Neuvième, exposer sa famille ne semble pas une excellente idée quand on voit ce qui est arrivé à la vôtre.

Son ton était glacial, et Reborn se demanda un instant si ce sujet était régulièrement source de conflit entre eux. Et soudain il prit conscience de ce qu'Iemitsu venait de dire. Entièrement.

\- Ce sont des civils, fit-il d'une voix blanche. Ton gosse est un civil, et tu veux en faire le boss.

Pour la énième fois, il maudit les stupides règles de bienséances mises en place par Timoteo. Que n'aurait-il pas donné, à cet instant, pour pousser un juron bien senti. Il pouvait presque revoir le visage amusé de Fabio se foutre de lui, de l'attitude qu'il avait adoptée au fil des ans dans cette mafia aliénée.

\- Crois-moi, Reborn, répondit faiblement Sawada,  _je_  ne veux pas en faire le boss. Il n'a que treize ans. C'est beaucoup trop tôt.

\- C'est beaucoup trop  _tard_ , répliqua Reborn avec hargne. Ça fait des années qu'il est désigné comme l'un des candidats. Il aurait dû être amené ici dès que vous vous êtes rendus compte qu'il possédait la Flamme. Pourquoi avoir attendu aussi longtemps ?

\- Je voulais qu'il ait la chance d'avoir une vie normale…

C'était pathétique. Complètement. Définitivement. Le Conseiller de la Famille avait éloigné un candidat précieux simplement pour pouvoir lui offrir le confort d'une petite vie douillette et sans souci. Avec un reniflement acerbe, il songea que c'était peut-être plus cruel encore, puisque cette vie allait être arrachée des mains du gosse à tout moment.

\- C'est pitoyable, asséna-t-il.

\- Je ne pense pas, coupa alors le Neuvième, un sourire entendu aux lèvres. Au contraire, je crois que l'expérience d'une vie humaine — banale, si je puis dire — apportera au jeune Tsunayoshi bien plus de bénéfices que d'handicaps.

Puis il se redressa, et son ton redevint sérieux.

\- Reborn, mon ordre tient toujours. Je souhaite que tu t'occupes de l'enseignement de Tsunayoshi. J'ai été très satisfait de ta première tentative avec Dino ; il est devenu un boss exemplaire, surpassant son père en force et en logique, et Cavallone a grâce à lui un bel avenir devant elle.

 _Ai-je le choix ?_  songea-t-il.  _Aj-je jamais eu le choix ?_

Iemitsu le fixait, le regard vibrant comme une supplique. Le rayon de soleil roux disparaissait de son visage, s'amoindrissant en fil cuivré quelque part dans ses cheveux blonds, et lentement la pénombre de la pièce enveloppait les contours de son corps.

xxx

**Tsuna**

Reborn mit à peu près trente secondes à comprendre que Tsunayoshi Sawada était une personne potentiellement dangereuse, autant pour elle-même que pour les autres, et tout particulièrement pour lui. Il comprit également dans ce laps de temps pourquoi, exactement, Timoteo en attendait autant de lui.

Un œil entraîné comme le sien à déceler la Flamme qui faisait l'apanage des Vongola pouvait apprécier — et craindre, à sa juste mesure — le pouvoir cru et violemment réprimé reposant en Tsuna. Un pouvoir dont il avait vraisemblablement dénié jusqu'à l'existence même, si l'on en croyait les vagues de dégoût de soi qui l'accompagnaient. Un pouvoir manifesté par l'immense Hyper-Intuition qu'il possédait, et qui encore une fois lui avait fait plus de mal que de bien.

Le gamin voyait  _tout_  sans  _rien_ comprendre. Et sa mère, aussi aimante qu'aveugle, n'avait jamais vu dans les résultats scolaires désastreux de son fils autre chose que de la stupidité, quand bien même il était tout sauf stupide. Écrasé était plutôt le mot qui convenait. Écrasé par sa clairvoyance.

Reborn se demanda distraitement si Timoteo avait perdu la tête en lui confiant l'affinement d'un potentiel aussi délicat.

 _Débile_ , pensa-t-il en voyant Tsuna tomber dans les escaliers pour la cinquième fois.  _Non, en fait, il est vraiment stupide. Aucun être humain n'est aussi inutile. Il n'y arrivera jamais_.

Tsunayoshi Sawada ne serait jamais rien. Cette pensée amena un sourire satisfait sur ses lèvres.

Oh si, Tsuna deviendrait quelque chose, même s'il devait mourir sur son chemin vers le sommet, brisé par la puissance qu'il acquerrait.

-o-

Sauf que Tsuna était ce genre de personne complètement  _imprévisible_.

Lire en lui était aussi simple que d'ouvrir un livre, et pourtant il ne savait jamais à quoi s'attendre. Inutilité, agacement, solitude étaient les émotions qui vibraient le plus souvent en lui, aussi négatives qu'omniprésentes, et malgré tout il gardait cette manie d'agir pour le bien général, malgré sa réticence, malgré ses plaintes. Comme si son corps était indépendant de sa volonté. Ou plutôt comme si sa  _volonté_  même était indépendante de lui. Tsuna ne se connaissait pas, et empêchait ainsi quiconque de le connaître.

C'était embêtant. Parce que l'entraînement auquel Reborn essayait de l'astreindre était impossible sans stabilité, et que Tsuna était tout sauf stable. La seule constante de sa vie était peut-être sa ridicule infatuation pour Kyoko Sasagawa, et encore, le gosse lui-même ignorait d'où elle pouvait venir.

Il le malmena, fut plus rude encore qu'avec Dino, le ridiculisa, se montra plus insensible qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Et il n'y eut  _aucun résultat_. Rien. Rien d'autre que la naissance d'une frayeur curieuse envers lui dans l'esprit lamentablement lisible de Tsuna. Il restait maladroit, inutile, incapable d'envisager la moindre parcelle de pouvoir en lui-même. Il restait Tsunaze. Et même si Reborn n'était pas du genre à perdre espoir, il détestait donner son temps pour une cause perdue.

Au bout d'un an à stagner, il envoya ses complaintes au Neuvième en priant pour que Timoteo comprît la situation et se mît à la recherche d'une alternative. D'un autre héritier caché quelque part, un joker qu'il gardait sans doute caché dans sa manche.

Sa seule réponse fut un avis d'évasion et l'ordre de laisser Tsuna s'occuper des concernés sans intervenir.

 _Il est devenu sénile_ , songea-t-il.  _Ce foutu gamin cupide a finalement été rattrapé par sa vieillesse_.

Sauf qu'encore une fois, il se trompait, parce que Leon devint une sphère, parce que Tsuna montra du courage par lui-même et parvint à s'en sortir. Et parce que Reborn eut un aperçu vif et brûlant de ce à quoi aurait l'air Tsuna une fois en pleine possession de ses pouvoirs.

Face à la créature de pure détermination qui s'élevait du sol, couverte de sang et débarrassée de ses inhibitions, Mukuro n'avait aucune chance.

-o-

Plus le temps passait et plus Reborn se disait que Timoteo avait fait la pire erreur de sa vie en laissant Tsuna vivre une vie normale. Peut-être que s'il l'avait pris sous son aile suffisamment tôt, sans avoir peur de la réaction de son fils, le gamin aurait pu devenir le parfait petit boss. Quelque chose dont il aurait été fier et qu'il aurait contemplé depuis sa confortable retraite, une tasse de thé entre ses mains craquelées et un sourire d'autosatisfaction accroché à ses lèvres.

Car au rythme où les choses allaient, Tsuna évoluait en une chose tellement éloignée d'un boss de la mafia que Reborn se demandait s'il allait survivre ou juste perdre pied sous le poids de sa propre volonté. Tomber, tout simplement, comme une feuille d'automne tuée par la photosynthèse. En manque de lumière. Mourir semblait une perspective plus douce.

En tout cas,  _il_  était fier — par moments —, et ne pouvait se cacher que ce sentiment ne l'inquiétait pas autant qu'il l'aurait voulu.

Vongola n'allait littéralement rien voir venir.

Pas plus que Xanxus ne vit venir le combat que Tsuna lui offrit. À vrai dire, personne ne l'avait vu venir. Personne n'aurait pu l'imaginer. Mais c'était bien lui, dans la fournaise. Lui qui déversait un feu tellement différent de celui, avili, de Xanxus ; des flammes brillantes et vivaces nourries d'amour plutôt que de haine, et pendant un instant Reborn songea que les idéaux niais entretenus par Iemitsu et sa bande avaient peut-être un espoir de se concrétiser.

Et c'était bien là le problème : que Tsuna fût l'espoir de tant de personnes, de tant de volontés différentes et inavouées, et qu'un jour ces choses le brisassent. Comme une feuille d'automne. Tuée par manque de lumière.

Morte en manque de soleil.

Reborn n'évoqua jamais les souvenirs soigneusement enfouis qui refaisaient surface en présence de la Flamme de Tsuna. Ni le froncement familier de ses sourcils, ni son expression gracieusement résignée, ni l'imperceptible courbe de sa nuque sous le poids qu'avait pris sa destinée.

Il savait, mieux que quiconque, que les personnes trop proches du ciel n'apportaient que l'affliction oscillante des rêves inassouvis.

-o-

Quelque chose avait dû mal se passer pour que Tsuna meure.  _Vraiment_  mal se passer. Reborn se demanda pendant cinq longues minutes ce qu'il avait bien pu foutre dans le futur, avant de se rappeler qu'il était mort, lui aussi. Sans corps à enterrer.

Bizarrement, la découverte qu'il pouvait mourir ne l'emplit pas de joie.

Il avait aussitôt su à qui appartenait le cercueil d'ébène. Même sans voir l'immense X frappé d'or ou bien les armoiries excentriques qui avaient bercé un siècle de sa propre vie. Même à travers l'immense douleur qui avait comprimé son corps minuscule au contact de l'air vicié, presque aviné de ce monde du futur, une douleur qui lui rappelait ce jour où il avait perdu son humanité.

L'atmosphère était vive d'une souffrance presque palpable. La clairière était un îlot fade au ciel entrecoupé de branches cornues, aux herbes nourries de deuil et aux mousses prolifères suçant avidement leur énergie du silence mortuaire qui les enrobait. Comme si la mort du gamin entraînait celle d'un pan de monde. Ce qui n'était peut-être pas si surprenant que cela.

Désormais il se trouvait dans la base Vongola, contemplant les erreurs qui avaient mené Vongola à sa perte.

 _Qui ont mené Tsuna à sa mort_ , songea-t-il.

Il se rappela le temps où il pensait que cette perspective était envisageable.

\- Giannini, demanda-t-il une fois qu'il eut récupéré suffisamment de forces pour parler. Le Decimo de ce temps. Comment était-il ?

Le mécano le regarda un instant, des larmes gonflant rapidement ses yeux globuleux et se déroulant sur son faciès ingrat.

\- Brillant, extirpa-t-il après un silence plein de sanglots. Vraiment brillant. Même avant Byakuran, il était incroyable. Trop doux, selon certains, mais la Famille était prospère malgré les divisions. Tout cela grâce à vous, Monsieur Reborn.

\- Mmh. Rien d'autre ?

Il sembla réfléchir un instant.

\- Il y a bien…

\- Oui ?

\- Non, reprit précipitamment l'autre. Ce n'est pas ma place. Et ça n'a aucune importance.

\- Giannini, tu  _réalises_ , j'espère, que si tu trouves un moyen de me renvoyer dans le passé, je peux tenter d'éviter tout cela. N'importe quel détail a de l'importance.

L'homme déglutit, soudain horrifié, et reprit la parole.

\- Il ne faut pas médire des morts, mais… le Dixième n'avait pas l'air heureux, Monsieur Reborn. Pas malheureux, ajouta-t-il rapidement. Juste… mélancolique. Comme s'il avait beaucoup, beaucoup de regrets. Un peu comme…

\- Comme ? pressa Reborn, se doutant déjà de la réponse.

\- Un peu comme vous, Monsieur Reborn, avoua Giannini. Un peu comme s'il se contentait de regarder sa vie de loin, sans vraiment la vivre.

Et Reborn n'eut besoin que de cela pour comprendre que tout était de sa faute.

 _Voilà, Timoteo_.  _Tu as eu ton petit boss parfait. Et maintenant tu es mort, et il est mort sans même avoir vécu._

Tué doucement par le roulis des saisons.

Mais ça ne se passerait pas comme ça. Il reviendrait, et il ferait disparaître à jamais le cercueil noir. Il reviendrait et créerait un monde où aucun pan de forêt n'aurait jamais à s'abreuver de larmes.

-o-

Le regard de Yuni était douloureux comme une braise. Elle avait beau posséder les traits, les pouvoirs et les envies de Luce, elle n'était pas  _elle_. Reborn évitait en silence ses coups d'œil condescendants, esquivant au possible la discussion qu'il sentait venir. Ce n'était pas le moment. Byakuran était au seuil de la bataille, et se mettrait en route dès les premières lueurs de l'aube. Jamais nuit n'avait paru si longue, si épaisse ; elle oppressait son corps en liens étroits et invisibles, alourdissant sa respiration et engourdissant ses sens. C'était un poison qui s'infiltrait dans sa gorge à la manière des rayons non-Tri-ni-Sette, dont il sentait encore la caresse sous les protections créées par Giannini.

Soudain elle fut là, une main sur son épaule, et les étoiles redevinrent visibles.

Il était plus facile de lui parler sans la voir, concéda-t-il.

\- Ce monde touche à sa fin, déclara Yuni.

\- Alors tu as vu notre défaite, répliqua-t-il d'une voix égale.

Elle secoua la tête, son souffle clair créant autour de sa bouche un halo de vapeur.

\- Je ne connais pas l'issue du combat. Mais nul n'a besoin d'être devin pour comprendre que le monde ne sera plus jamais le même.

\- Ils ne survivront pas, Yuni. Il suffit de les regarder. Nous allons tous mourir. Au moins nous ne vivrons pas dans l'enfer que ce monstre aura créé.

\- Non, dit-elle. J'ai confiance. J'ai…  _nous_ avons toujours eu confiance, Reborn. Surtout en toi.

Reborn se figea, glacé jusqu'aux os. Malgré l'obscurité, il vit dans les yeux de Yuni l'éclat bref de l'azur embraser ses iris, illuminant la nuit étoilée qui s'y trouvait alors avec une parcelle de jour…

\- Luce est morte, murmura-t-il comme pour s'en convaincre.

\- Luce, Aria et Yuni sont trois personnes, mais l'Arcobaleno du Ciel n'a qu'une seule Volonté, répondit-elle aisément.

\- Elle est  _morte_ , reprit-il avec hargne. Tu crois peut-être pouvoir lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert, mais tu ne seras jamais à même de comprendre. C'est inutile.

\- Nous te demandons pardon. Nous savons les souffrances que…

\- Stop.

Il prit une profonde inspiration.

\- Stop, répéta-t-il. Il est trop tard, maintenant. J'ai déjà pardonné depuis longtemps, et l'ombre que tu m'offres ne suffira pas à me faire douter. Luce est morte, et comme beaucoup d'autres, j'ai appris à vivre sans elle. Il n'y a rien à ajouter.

Yuni acquiesça, les yeux humides, et Reborn n'eut pas besoin d'autre chose pour comprendre ce qui la tracassait.

\- Pourquoi, demanda-t-il doucement, faut-il toujours que vous autres du Ciel soyez si fugaces ? Pourquoi cette hâte de mourir, Yuni ?

\- Il le faut, sanglota-t-elle. Je n'ai pas le choix.

-o-

Tsuna était tombé amoureux comme on trébuche sur une pierre, par inadvertance, au détour d'un chemin, et la maladresse qui le caractérisait autour de Kyoko se changeait, auprès d'Enma, en une honnêteté débordante et vaguement dangereuse.

Reborn avait failli s'étrangler le jour où il entendit Enma proposer à Tsuna de fuir.

Parce que cet idiot d'élève aurait été capable d' _accepter_.

C'était un amour contrariant et imprévu. Une chose un peu trop banale pour avoir de l'importance, mais un peu trop forte pour être ignorée. Il tenta sans conviction de remettre les deux héritiers à leur place. De montrer à Enma la puissance de Tsuna, pour l'intimider. Sauf que pour ces deux gamins plongés dans leur petit monde, ses avertissements n'avaient aucun effet.

De bonnes choses arrivèrent tout de même dans ce laps de temps — oh, que n'aurait-il pas  _donné_ pour voir la tête de Timoteo lorsque Tsuna avait refusé le poste de parrain. La pensée seule envoyait des frissons de délectation le long de son échine.

Et comme toutes les bonnes choses qui arrivaient autour de Namimori, elles eurent une fin ensanglantée.

Yamamoto était à demi-mort, Chrome fut enlevée, et  _tout était de la faute d'Enma_. Reborn observa avec un mélange de pitié et  _d'autre chose_  Tsuna prendre conscience de son amour à sens unique, de l'urgence de détruire l'ennemi, ou du moins l'espérait-il. Tsuna n'était plus aussi lisible, soudainement. Pensait-il à détruire, ou à sauver encore une fois ?

Il découvrit qu'il s'était trompé. Une fois n'était pas coutume. Tsuna souhaitait aimer. Et si le regard d'Enma, une fois libéré des illusions, était une quelconque indication, alors le souhait leur était commun. Ils souhaitaient s'aimer, ils s'aimaient, et Reborn réalisa que l'amourette cachait quelque chose de bien plus profond. Malgré les combats. Malgré les malentendus. Malgré les mensonges. Ils s'accrochaient à ce vœu démesuré à travers un regard ou l'inflexion d'une voix.

 _Tu es ma fierté_. Ma raison de combattre.

Il avait bien fallu la Terre pour que le Ciel se laisse aller à aimer.

Leur lien était beau et un peu amer pour lui, miroitant d'une lumière qu'il n'avait jamais pu saisir. Cette sorte de lueur propre aux aurores estivales, au moment où le sol à peine tiède s'échauffe imperceptiblement, traçant des lignes tremblantes entre les herbes humides, jouant dans l'ombre avec le contour d'un arc-en-ciel.

-o-

\- Mais tu sais, à propos de ta malédiction. Je n'ai pas oublié. Parce que vraiment, ça va faire quatre ans que tu grandis pas d'un pouce, et je me doute bien que c'est pas quelque chose que tu voulais. Y a qu'à voir ta façon de regarder les autres. Hum, je sais pas exactement si c'est juste moi, vu qu'Enma n'a rien vu de bizarre, mais j'ai l'impression que, heu, que tu n'es pas là. Enfin, pas _vraiment_. Comme si tu regardais un peu tout de loin.

Tsuna s'interrompit, à bout de souffle. Le silence s'étira pendant une longue minute.

\- Hum, reprit-il nerveusement. Tu sais que je suis là si t'as besoin d'aide, pas vrai ? Reborn ?

Reborn ne répondit pas, le regard perdu dans le vide. Il ne savait comment réagir, s'il devait rire ou s'énerver, quelque chose que son élève déclenchait de plus en plus souvent en lui. L'incertitude.

Tsuna n'était pas une personne à laquelle on pouvait rester indifférent. Et les vagues d'affection trop longtemps réprimées qui le submergèrent suite à cette réalisation le rendirent momentanément muet.

\- Pourquoi me parles-tu de ça ? demanda-t-il finalement.

\- Je ne sais pas trop… on discutait puis soudain tu es passé en mode "fantôme", tu sais. Comme tu fais à chaque fois que tu t'en vas dans ton autre planète. Alors je voulais que tu saches que t'es pas seul, tu vois. Que si t'as besoin de quelque chose pour t'accrocher à la réalité… je veux bien t'aider.

L'image de Fiore se superposa à celle de Tsuna, et avec elle la réalisation que  _quelqu'un_  le pleurerait probablement autant qu'il avait pleuré Smile.

\- Fais tes bagages, déclara-t-il en abaissant son fedora pour cacher son sourire. On part en voyage linguistique.

\- Hein ? Où est-ce qu'on va ?

\- Le Neuvième voulait te parler, de toute façon. On va passer quelques semaines en Italie.

\- Mais attends ! Je peux pas partir comme ça ! Je dois prévenir maman, et j'avais prévu des trucs avec Enma et les autres et…

\- Tant pis pour eux. Ton apprentissage passe avant tout, morveux. Sois prêt dans cinq minutes.

Tsuna attrapa son bras avant qu'il pût sortir.

\- Reborn, fit-il, je n'oublie pas, tu sais. On va te sortir de cette malédiction. Je te le promets. Personne ne devrait vivre ainsi.

\- Ne fais pas de promesses que tu ne pourras pas tenir, Tsuna.

\- Je la tiendrai. Je ne sais pas encore comment, mais c'est une certitude. Mon intuition… non,  _j_ 'en suis sûr.

 _Moi aussi_ , voulut-il répondre.  _Moi aussi j'ai envie de croire en toi. Ne me déçois pas, gamin_.

\- Où est-ce qu'on va ? demanda Tsuna une fois qu'ils furent installés dans le taxi qui les conduisait à l'aéroport.

\- Le Neuvième est au manoir principal. Mais j'ai pensé qu'on pouvait aller faire un peu de tourisme en Sicile. À Palerme. Tu n'y es jamais allé.

\- Je n'ai vu que la Toscane, c'est vrai. C'est comment, Palerme ?

\- C'est la merde, répondit Reborn avec un large sourire. Ça va être drôle de voir si tu peux survivre deux minutes, gamin.


End file.
